Revenge is a dish best served cold
by 2013brazilforever
Summary: In a place where our childhood heroes from Disney and Dreamworks movies are in constant rivalry, what happens when a certain winter spirit gets caught by Disney, his worst enemy, and his last hope to escape a certain death is an ice queen? Will their love be able to bloom, or will the rivalry from their companies take over them? Read it to find out. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back! This is the second time I'm writting a story in english ( I'm so proud of myself...) Anyways, here's the sequel of Disney VS DreamWorks, and for those who didn't read the first story, GO DO IT NOW! Or you won't understand the story...And of course I do not own any of the characters, they all belongs to Disney, or Dreamworks, Pixar and other companies... Enough blah blah, and let's start the reading! It took me a while to write this chapter, so I hope you liked it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Elsa's POV**

I finally woke up. My head still hurt like hell, and I felt a bit dizzy… I couldn't quite remember what happened before I woke up. I looked around, and noticed that I was on a bed, in a room that I couldn't recognise. I looked toward the nearest window, and saw that the sky was dark and the stars still were shining brightly on it.

It took me a minute to remember the lasts events that happened before I slept… The moment when I found Anna in that prison cell, scared and completely dirt, when the guards rescued everybody in that castle, and when they tortured Jack and Hiccup in front of us. I also remembered when that guard drug me with that drink.

I suddenly got up, feeling the urge to get out of here and find Jack to see if he was okay. I would never forgive myself if something horrible happened to him, I swear, I would freeze to death all those who hurted him! But as I got up, I almost fell on the ground. My vision got even dizzier, that I couldn't even walk straight! What in the hell did that guard gave me? Fortunately, I found a grip on a little table that was beside the bed.

I tried as hard as I could to reach the door, by finding support on the walls beside me. My headache was getting even stronger each second and my legs were trembling. I almost fell many times, but I finally reached what I was searching for. I quickly found a grip on the doorknob, preventing me to fall again. At this point, my head was hurting like never before, and I felt that I wouldn't take it any longer. I tried to open the door, but I noticed that she was locked. Good, this situation really was horrible!

The panic over take me, as the door refused to open. I couldn't think straight anymore, my head was hurting, like the rest of my body, and I was trapped in this unknown room! This time, I allowed myself to fall on the ground, as I tried to breathe, to calm myself down. Suddenly, I had the idea to use my powers, but I doubt they would work…I felt so weak…But I had to try.

I tried one last time to get up, as I placed both hands on the wall and the doorknob to support my weigh. Then, I closed my eyes, and tried to ignore all the pain I suddenly felt, to focus on my powers. I could feel them circulating weakly in my veins, toward my hand that was on the doorknob. As I did so, I felt like my head was about to explode. I almost give up, but as I felt the cold of the frost forming under my hand, I felt the adrenaline filling my inside rapidly.

I tried as hard as I could to freeze that door, but my pain prevented me to do so. I suddenly released the doorknob and fall again on the floor, feeling weaker than ever! I had no energy left, and my eyelids were closing slowly, even if I didn't want to. I had no strength to fight against it, so I let myself sleep again there, on the ground. The last thought I had was of Jack's blue eyes staring at me, and the peaceful expression he had each time he looked at me, as the guard was torturing him in front of us.

**_The next morning…_**

I wake up again as I felt the door opening from the other side. I noticed I still was lying beside the door, as the person who was trying to enter the room, pushed the door toward me.

-Oh your majesty! I'm sorry! Why are you sleeping here? The maid asked, as she stared at me surprised.

Without waiting, she put the tray on the little table, before helping me to get up. She then helped me to clean the jersey I had on…Wait, since when was I wearing this jersey? It was at this moment I realized I didn't even know were I was, where Anna is, what they did to Jack and Hiccup…I had so many questions, but there was no sound coming from my mouth.

My head still was hurting, but at least, I could walk again normally.

" Are you alright your majesty?" The maid asked, as she helped me to sit on the bed.

" Where am I ?" Was the only thing I could say.

She stared at me, before answering:

" We're in Snow White's castle your highness…Here, eat this; you must be starved after what happened to you in that world…" She said as she took the tray from the table, and put in on my legs on the bed.

I stared at it, there was bread, butter, milk, coffee, fruits…Suddenly, my stomach grumbled, and reminding me that the last time I ate something was at Jack's house in DreamWorks world.

" I… I gotta go now your highness, as soon as you finish your breakfast, I'll help you to get dressed for the reunion." The maid said, as she walked toward the door.

" Wait! What reunion?" I asked.

"Mr. Mickey decided to reunite all Disney characters and discuss about the lasts events." She answered as she closed the door behind her and locked it.

I looked back at the tray in front of me. Despite the fact that my stomach was starved, I didn't want to eat anything. I was too much worried, and anguished to event think about food. I simply got up, and walked toward the window. It surely hadn't the same view than mine in Disney Princesses castle, but it was enough large to reveal me the damage caused by THE gang in my world.

I've spent so much time in DreamWorks world that I almost forgot what it was like to live in Disney world. I mean, it would get a bit longer than I though for me to readapt in this world again after what happened. I suddenly, remembered that day when Belle and Punzie made a tour in this world with Anna and me. I also remember when we saw that dark building in the distance, and when Belle said it was there where we kept imprisoned our intruders.

I tried to find this place in the view I had from this world, but the window wasn't large enough for me to see it. I bet Jack and his friend are there. I just hope they're okay… I have to have a talk with Mickey about his system of punishmentfor criminals. I had so many worries in my head, that I almost didn't notice my stomach grumbling again, asking for food.

I signed, and took a piece of bread from the tray, still looking worried at the landscape from the window. I barely felt the taste of the food, as I thought about how Jack was suffering with those guards slapping him. I felt so angry against them and myself, I should've done something! Really, what's wrong with me? He must hate me because of what I didn't do. As I bit the bread again, I swore mentally that I would do ANYTHING that I could do to save Jack and his family from my world, just as he did for Anna and me.

Suddenly, I thought about our first kiss…How he held me against him, I never felt so safe and loved in my whole miserable life! He did so much for me that I would never be able to do for him in my life…At least I would try to do so. I have to save him from this world, then he will be able to come back to his own, and that's it. I couldn't deny the fact that I would miss him…A lot. But this relation I'm imagining would never work.

I'm taken off of my thoughts as the maid entered the room again. She simply walked toward the bed and took the tray. She had a suspicious look on her face as she stared at all the food still on the plates. I must say I should've eaten a bit more, but I had too many worries to even think about food.

Suddenly, two other maids entered. Each one made a reverence and presented themselves in front of me. The dark redheaded one was called Luna, the blonde one was Anne and the older one who gave me the breakfast was Mary.

" Your highness, the reunion will start in an hour, you must be ready!" Anne said.

" Yes, and we're here to help you get dressed!" Luna said, holding a blue dress on one hand, and a hair brush in the other.

I smiled weakly at them, before saying:

" Thank you, but I think I'm going to get dressed alone." In fact, I don't like to be touched by other people, it only stresses me.

The maids stared at each other, in confusion.

" We understand it your highness…but Sir Mickey ordered that each princess must be constantly on guard." Mary said.

" But, I don't need help to get dressed! All I want is to be alone for a few moments!" I said, a bit frustrated.

" But your highness we…" Anne started, before being cut off by me.

" I said I don't need your help! You can all go tell to Sir Mickey that I refuse to receive such of a treatment!" I said a bit pissed off.

We stayed in silence for a moment. The maids, stared at each other as if trying to find a solution to this problem, but I wouldn't get undressed in front of them! That's absurd!

" Fine then…We'll wait outside till you dresses yourself, and then we will help you with your hair. Is that okay?" Luna asked staring at me.

I signed in frustration, but at least they wouldn't see me getting dressed…

-Fine! Was all I said, before the three of them got out the room and locked the door behind them. What was the problem with Mickey? Really, I think he's exaggerating a bit…

I didn't want to go to that reunion. All I want now is to know where Jack and his friend are and if they are okay. I feel responsible for what happened to them. If I didn't quarreledwith him, we wouldn't get separated in that forest, he wouldn't try to find me in Shrek's city, and by that, get caught by our guards.

I must help him, but for that, I need to be careful, if they suspect me for helping our enemies, I could get myself in serious trouble. Witch means that I have to act like I'm obeying their orders. And treating the maids like I did some seconds before surely wasn't a good idea… I had no choice; I have to go to that reunion. Now I'm starting to understand the pressure Jack must've felt when Anna and I were hidden in his house.

I took the dress that Luna gave me. It was almost like the one I wore in my ice castle, the only differences were that it didn't have a cape, and instead of snowflakes patterns on the dress, there were only flower patterns on. I think Mickey really hates me, after the way he treated my since I came here. He even ordered a guard to drug me…That's insane!

After I put this dress on, I stared at myself in the mirror. Actually, that dress isn't that bad. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the three maids.

" Oh! You're beautiful your highness!" Luna exclaimed.

" I knew it would fit her perfectly!" Anne added.

I smiled weakly, as they practically forced me to sit in front of that dressing table to comb my hair. Anne then sits beside me, holding a little box containing make ups products as Mary takes the jersey I was wearing before and quits the room with it.

" Your highness, I'm sorry to ask you that but… Are you alright? I mean, with all those events that happened, you must be in shock no?" Luna asked, still combing my hair.

" Yeah…kind of…" I answered, thinking about Jack and his friend from the last time I saw them.

" What happened with…the two boys the guards were torturing? " I asked, avoiding Jack and hiccup's names.

" Oh don't worry your majesty, they're under control!" Anna answered, as she was applying make up on me.

" Yeah, finally we're going to use that K.I.L.L.E.R machine! I thought they would never use it again…" Luna added behind me.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" The K.I.L.L.E.R machine, was an invention we created to punish all the intruders who dared to defy us." Anne said.

" Yeah, but we only use it in extreme cases." Luna complemented.

I stayed in silence after those words. This machine surely wasn't made to only imprison someone.

" And what does that machine do?" I asked, fearing the answer that would come.

" It destroys the character that's in it!" Luna said casually.

After hearing these words, my heart almost stopped beating.

* * *

**I know what you must be thinking: JACK WILL BE TAKEN TO THIS MACHINE TO GET KILLED! I'll give you a hint... THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN!  
**

**Remember to leave some comments, you could also leave some ideas of what you think would happen next! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Elsa's POV**

We've spend the rest of the time in silence, until I was finally ready to go to the reunion. I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Jack being destroyed in that machine. The maids then left the room without a word, before locking the door again behind them. I sit on the bed; I was too much worried now.

I couldn't let this happen, I have to help him, but I know I must do it alone. I don't want to get anyone in trouble if they discover what I'm planning. Anna most of all, even if I hate hide things to her, I have to do it, or she could get hurt, or worse…At least, if something bad happens to me, I know she'll turn out fine, she has Kristoff and the other princesses to support her…But that's something I'd rather avoid to happen.

I was so worried and nervous that I didn't even noticed that I was gnawing my nails. I signed, trying to regain my calm, but it was useless, I couldn't stop thinking about Jack being tortured after all he did for me.

I was cut off of my thoughts, when I heard the doorknob being unlocked by the other side. Suddenly, a guard very tall and a bit intimidating waved his hand toward me, telling me to follow him. I got up silently, adjusted my dress, before filling my lungs with air, trying to calm myself down.

As I walked outside, the guard closed the door behind us, and escorted me into the corridors. I tried to keep calm, by biting my lip as I recognized this guard. He was one of those who tortured Jack and his friend. I felt a sudden urge to make this guard pay for his actions, but I couldn't. At least not now. As everyone says, revenge is a dish best served cold.

After walking for I don't know how much time, we finally reached a huge door made of steel. The guard walked closer to the wall, before opening a little door to reveal a series of buttons and a small screen. The guard taped on the buttons, before walking back to let the huge door open slowly in front of us.

I stared at it, before the guard almost pushed me toward the room in front of me. As I entered, I noticed a huge table in the center, with many seats still unoccupied. Some princesses were already sitting on their places, in chronological order of course. When I entered, everyone stopped their conversations to stare at me. I felt a bit uncomfortable, but kept walking toward my seat silently. As I sit, nobody say a word, when Suddenly, Punzie who was three sits away from me came closer.

"Hey…Elsa…How are you? Everyone knows what happened to you and Anna in that world, Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded silently, smiling weakly at her.

"And you?" I quickly asked.

"Oh, I must say that I couldn't be better! It was horrible for me to be in that prison cell you know…It was horrible for all of us." She said, looking away, lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, she stared back at me with a serious look on her face.

"Anyways, you're here safe, and that's the most important! At least, the character that kidnapped you and Anna is where he deserves to be!" She said, smiling at me. I know she's trying to distress me, but it only made me even more nervous and worried.

Suddenly, she stopped talking, as a girl with the craziest red curled hair I've ever seen entered the room.

"She's the only on who hadn't been kidnapped…"Punzie said looking back at me.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"She doesn't lives in Disney world. She lives in Pixar's world, witch is far away from here, and the DreamWorks intruders only attacked our world, so she wasn't here when they kidnapped us. She even volunteered herself to help the Pixar's guards to find us in DreamWorks world, she's so brave…" Punzie said. "It seems that she's the one who brought the two intruders to our guards!" She added, staring back at her.

So this girl is the one responsible for what happened… I stared at her as she sit calmly, smiling at everyone who was congratulating her for the two prisoners she brought to us. I think I never felt so much anger to one person in my whole life! If I could, I would freeze her to death, and torture her, just like those guards tortured Jack and Hiccup in front of me.

But I couldn't yield to this desire; I had to focus on Jack and Hiccup's escape from here first. Then maybe, I'll make all those who hurt them pay for their acts, including that girl who destroyed Jack's life! Suddenly, I remembered of what Punzie just told me about Jack and Hiccup being imprisoned where they deserve to be before this girl entered the room. I signed before staring back at Punzie.

"And…where is this place where he deserves to be?" I asked, a bit afraid of her finding it suspicious. But I needed to know, I only hope he isn't going to be destroyed into that K.I.L.L.E.R machine…

"I don't know…Maybe you can ask Mickey when the reunion starts!" She said, smiling at me. I smiled back, as Anna came running to sit beside me. The two cousins embraced each other, before Anna turned toward me, and hugged me tightly against her. Her sudden hug took me by surprise, but I hugged her back. Oh, how I missed our warm hugs…

She then released me to stare at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I simply nodded in response.

"Look, I know you must be very nervous for Jack." She whispered in my ear.

"What? Of course not!" I replied.

She only stared at me, with a raised eyebrow.

"Elsa, you practically attacked the guard who was slapping Jack, how come you say you don't care about what happened?" She said.

Suddenly, Kristoff came silently behind Anna and tickled her. She almost jumped off of her chair in surprise, but as she saw her lover, she jumped in his arms, before kissing him tenderly on his lips. Some aawww's could be heard in the room as they stared shyly at the people around them. I smiled watching this scene, but most of all because I was happy for them. As they sit down beside each other, the huge door opened suddenly to reveal none other that Mickey himself.

He was wearing his usual red shorts, but this time, there was tie on his neck. He was accompanied by Minie, his associate. She was wearing a pink dress covered with white dots on the skirt. I must say they were a perfect couple… But Oh, how I hated him for whatever he did to Jack.

As he entered, everyone stood up in unison. He then, walked to his seat, still accompanied by Minie. Mickey then, walked toward the end of the table, as Minie came closer of the other side. When they finally sit, everyone sit in silence.

As I seat, a servant holding a jar filled with water asked me if I wanted some. I shake my head, before she asked the others in silence.

"My dear friends, I summoned all of you to discuss about the latest events. I'm here to answer all of your questions, and to talk about some…changes in our security system, before I let my associate, Minie do her talk." Mickey said with an authoritarian tone. It was almost funny how a so small and cute mouse can be sound so powerful...

Everyone started whispering at each other after these words. I had to contain myself to don't ask right away where he kept Jack and Hiccup imprisoned. Each second without knowing this detail, makes me more and more nervous and angry.

"Now, do you have any questions?" He asked, making everyone silent.

As nobody said anything, I took this moment as an opportunity to ask the question that's been torturing me during the whole morning.

As I raised my hand, Mickey stared at me, and nodded.

I got up, and stared nervously at him.

"I…I wish to know where the intruders are imprisoned." I said. My heart was beating so fast I thought it wasn't even possible to beat at this speed, and my hands were already cold, well, colder than its usual as I wait for his answer.

"Well, I wanted to talk about it at the end, but…Minie, do you mind telling them the big news?" He asked. I turned to face Minie, who was nodding and smiling.

She then got up, and suddenly, I felt Anna's hand on my arm, trying to push me down on my seat. As I did so, Minie cleared her throat, before speaking:

"Mickey and I decided that we should celebrate the return of all the princesses and their princes in our world. And we decided to do it at Anna and Kristoff's wedding, witch will happen in three days!"

I stared at Anna surprised. She seemed more surprised than me after this news. Everyone started clapping their hands, smiling at the young couple. I could notice Anna's excitement as she stared at Kristoff who was as surprised as her. I couldn't contain all the joy I felt for them. But I felt a bit angry too. Usually, I'm supposed to give her my blessing, she's my sister after all! But I guess I shouldn't complain, with this wedding, Anna won't even think about me planning to save Jack, she and all the other characters will be too much busy to even suspect on me.

After many minutes of clapping and congratulations being given to the couple, everyone calmed themselves down, before the room was as silent as never before.

Minie kept standing up during all this time. She cleared her throat again before speaking:

"And as always, it is our tradition to give a special gift to the newlyweds!"

After these words, Anna was more excited than ever.

"And what is that…special gift?" Anna asked, smiling bright fully at Minie.

Everyone stared at Mickey's associate, enthousiastly.

"Since many of our characters has been tortured, and even KILLED by DreamWorks, I think it would be fair to reciprocate our two prisoners." She said casually.

I felt like I would die right now and there hearing those lasts words as the others started clapping their hands enthusiastically.

* * *

**Tan Tan taaaaahhhh! Next chapter will be a Jack's POV one, don't worry. Ha ha ha, my little sister was just beside me as I wrote this, and she was like: OMG! WHO IN THE HELL WOULD WANT TO SEE JACK FROST DYING AS A GIFT FOR IT'S WEDDING? Hihihi, I laughed so hard...I know I'm weird, but anyways, hope you liked the chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy!  
**

** Jack's POV**

My head was hurting like never before, and so was the rest of my body. I don't know for how much time I'm awake, but I didn't dare to open my eyes. I knew I wasn't in my world anymore, I knew that I was in enemy land, and just that thought prevented my eyelids to open.

During all this time, I ironed mentally all I've passed through since that red curled haired girl brought us to those guards. I must admit it; these Disney guards are very though guys! I remembered that horrible moment when I stared at Hiccup, my best friend being slapped just beside me, and I couldn't do anything because…well…I was in the same situation as him. I felt so guilty for what happened…It also reminded me that moment when Sandy got killed by Pitch right in front of my eyes, but I was too late to save him.

I also remember that moment when my eyes met Elsa's beautiful ones. I was in shock when I saw her, because I didn't want her to see this. I saw how she tried to stop the guard, but it was useless. Each time she stared desperately at me, I avoided her gaze, because I knew it would only make this situation harder than it already was. The last thing I remember was the sudden pain I felt as a guard slapped hard on my head, before I fell unconscious.

I grumbled silently as I felt the headache reappearing. I tried as hard as I could to sit, witch make all my muscles protest in pain. I was laying facing the roof, so I had to use my elbows as a support to sit. I was already preparing myself to the pain I would feel as soon as my elbows would support all my height on the hard ground. But it was surprisingly soft! Slowly, I opened my eyes, and almost fell again in surprise.

I thought I would be in a kind of dark, humid and dirt cell, but this place had nothing of it. In fact, I was lying on a bed, covered with linen velvet. The room was spacious, the walls were adorned with beautiful patterns and the windows were covered with curtains just as luxurious!

This guard must've beaten me too hard for me to hallucinate like this! I tried as best as I could to sit on the mattress. I could feel that my entire body was injured, but I didn't dared to see it, and even if I wanted to, my pain would only get worse with every move I make. Suddenly, I found myself searching for my staff beside me (old habits never dies), but of course, he wasn't there.

It was at this moment that I started to panic. Where was Hiccup? Where am I? And most important of all, how am I going to escape this place? I know that if I stay here, something really bad and horrible could happen to me. It was one of the firsts things I learned during my training to enter THE gang: Never underestimate Walt Disney. Ever!

I had to get us of here, but wouldn't get too far with my condition. I looked around the room, searching for any issues, but there were none, the windows were barred and the door was probably locked. I also noticed a bathroom through an opened door beside the little table. Maybe there was an issue in there. I tried as hard as I could to get up, and I grumbled as my muscles were hurting like hell. If I had my staff when those guards caught us, I could freeze all of them and run away with Hiccup, but North took it away from me. I noted mentally that I have to have a talk with North after this ends, and if I'm still alive till there.

My whole body was injured, I could feel it hard, but at least, I could walk till the bathroom. I found support on the wall beside me as I tried to reach my destination. But as I walked, I felt something cold and heavy around my heel. I stared at it and saw that I was chained. Great, what a good situation I stuck myself in…

After walking hardly and containing my cries of pain, I finally reached the door of the bathroom. Immediately, I stared into the small piece, searching for a window, or something that could help me to escape, but there were only a sink that looks brand new, a toilet and a shower that looked like they had never been used. There was also a soap that was lying on the sink.

My breaths became heavier as I started to panic again. In fact, I'm not the kind of person who likes to be in small and closed rooms. I'm used to fly in wide open places, without boundaries, and I never stayed in only one place for so long. My head started to hurt again, and the feeling of being imprisoned and chained didn't help neither.

I tried desperately to reach the bed again, as I felt my legs trembling. As I lied down, I closed my eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down. I also started to materialize mentally my favorite place on earth, the isolated zone. Where all kind of flowers grow up each day, where I could use my powers to let off steam, where Hic and I spend most of our time practicing the new skills we learned during our trainings and where I met her…Elsa.

If only she wasn't from Disney, things would be so much easier… I would never forget the moments I spend with her, the way she can be so unpredictable, the way she laughed during that snowball fight we had in front of my house, the way she acts annoyed, trying to hide her amazement when I smirk at her…All those little things of her made me even more attracted by her. During my whole short life in DreamWorks world, I've only learned that Disney characters are in reality monsters deep inside, but when I met her, I lost all my bearings. I just hope that I see her one more time, before all this ends.

I sighed in relieve as my pain slowly ceased. Felling better than before, I opened my eyes, staring at the room's roof. For now, I had to stay calm, and don't panic anymore, or it would only get worse for me. I had to find a way to escape, and quick! Or I would become insane!

The sudden sound of the door being unlocked from the other side almost gave me a heart attack. I stared at the person, trying to don't look scared or desperate. The person was completely covered, head to toes by a white habit. It was the symbolism of their group who invaded our world so many times by the past. The person was holding a tray, witch supported a little yellow bottle. The person was soon followed by four other one who entered the room.

I didn't know what they wanted to do with this bottle, but it surely wasn't a good thing. Once they were all inside the room, the closed the door behind them, before approaching me. I couldn't escape, my body hurt too much for me to make any move, and even if I wanted to, they were too many. If only I had my staff….

Suddenly, two of them stayed in each side of the bed, while the others were beside the one who was holding the tray.

" What…What do you want from me?" I said, trying as best as I could to hide my fear, but it was useless.

" SILENCE PRISONNER! You're not allowed to talk, unless we ask you to." The one beside the bed said.

I gulped hardly as one of them sit on the other side of the bed.

" Listen, we are only going to ask you some questions, and you onl have to answer them."The person said. I could tell it was a girl who was under that habit, by its voice.

"And what's that bottle for?" I asked.

Suddenly, I felt a slap from behind my head.

" I said SILENCE PRISONNER!" The same person from beside the bed said.

" Don't worry…Jack. It won't hurt, only if you protest too much." The girl said as she filled a cup with the substance from the bottle.

She then tried to make me drink it, but I refused. Suddenly, I felt two strong hands holding me by my arms, preventing me to move. The more I insisted to escape, the more they tightened their grips on my arms, and it only makes my already injured body get even more hurt.

Giving up by the pain, the girl practically forced me to drink the substance. I refused at first, but soon, I felt the liquid entering my mouth. It had a horrible taste, but fortunately, the girl quickly took that cup out of my mouth. I gasped, many times, and suddenly, I felt my vision getting dizzy. The two persons, who were holding me, released my arms, as they saw how dizzy and weak I was.

Suddenly, the girl approached me even more, before saying:

" Good, now you won't be able to lie to us. This potion will force you to always tell us the truth. You won't escape from us this time…Jack Frost!"

At this exact moment, I've never wished so much to be invisible again.

* * *

**Tan tan taaaaaannn...Sorry for this late update, but I had some problems for posting a new chapter yesterday, but fortunately, I found an issue...Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, and I'll post another chap tomorrow because it's EASTER!Yeah, bunny will come! :)**

**Remember to leave some comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy!  
**

**Elsa's POV**

I almost fell from my chair as I heard what Minie said. Anna seemed as shocked as me, but Kristoff seemed quite pleased by it.

"What do you think about it?" Minie asked, smiling playfully at us.

"I loved it!" Kristoff said without hesitation.

Anna and I stared at him in awe as he smiled, and everybody started clapping their hands.

"Is there… I don't know… another option as a gift?" I asked, unsure.

I could feel the dark gaze Mickey send me from his seat as I asked this. Oh god, He must suspect something… I hope not!

"Well we thought you would be pleased to see your kidnapper receive his punishment!" She said, staring at me.

"I know, but… maybe we could find another way to punish him…" I said with a trembling voice. It was at this moment I noticed the silence through the room. It only made me even more nervous.

"And what would be that other way to punish them?" Mickey asked with a frustrated tone. My heart was racing so fast that I was afraid that they could hear it. I tried to think of a reasonable answer as fast as I could. I stared at Anna, silently asking for her help, but she was speechless and scared. I breathed calmly, before saying:

"I don't know, it was just an idea I had. Because, if we kill them, maybe their world will avenge their deaths, or something." I said, nervously staring at him.

He simply stared back at me in silence, before drinking a bit of water and clearing his throat.

"Our decision has already been taken Miss Elsa. And besides, it's your sister and her future husband who have to say what they think. And by what Mr. Kristoff said, I presume that YES, the two prisoners will be executed after the wedding. Other questions?" He asked looking at the others, a bit pissed off.

I gulped, trying to calm my sudden anger as the mouse talked with others. Nobody in my entire life talked with this tone to me. I started hating him, in fact, since I came here; I knew that Mickey and I wouldn't get along. Suddenly, I felt Anna's hand on mine. I stared at her, before looking at her stupid future husband who encouraged Jack and Hiccup's execution.

"Elsa, your powers…"She whispered staring at the floor. I followed her gaze, to discover the ground beneath me covered with frost. Oh no. I hope nobody noticed it, especially Mickey, or he would send me another one of those pills.

I pressed my hands together, trying to conceal my powers. I stared at Mickey, and fortunately, he wasn't looking at me. Anna also was trying to hide me discretely, as my powers got slowly under control.

Suddenly, a guard abruptly entered the room. We stared at him, as he walked towards Mickey, trying to be discrete, but it was useless. Everyone stared at him as he whispered something in one of Mickey's big ears. I took this moment of distraction as an opportunity to finally melt the frost on the ground.

Once the guard quit the room, Mickey smiled nervously at us before excusing himself and quitting the room too. As the doors closed, everyone stared instantly at Minie.

She seemed a bit confused too, but soon, she smiled at us and continued talking.

_**After the reunion…**_

The same guard who escorted me till the reunion room accompanied me to my room. He unlocked the door by slipping a card on the machine beside the door. As I entered, he closed the door behind me and locked it. I sat on the bed and took off my heels, before falling completely on the bed. It was almost 1 Pm and we couldn't quit this place until our castle is completely restored from the fire that destructed it almost entirely.

After what happened, the guards rescued all the survivors before cleaning up all the mess. They even said that some people got severely injured by the fire. The forest near the castle was partially burned, and the village was almost destructed.

Some guards told Mickey about some DreamWorks characters disguised in Disney guards, and because of that, he decided to review all the guards, before pairing them with the princess they were supposed to protect from now on. Lucky me, I got the one who injured Jack in front of my eyes…

Until now, I still don't know where Jack is, but I know that he will die on my sisters wedding day. Great, this situation couldn't be better! I wish I could see him, to see if he's alright and save him from this world. But after that reunion, I discovered that I couldn't save Jack and Hiccup alone… With all those security stuff that Mickey added, it would be almost impossible for me to do it, even if I used my powers…I would need help. But who? I wouldn't dare to lead my only sister into this!

I sighed and closed my eyes in frustration. I could almost see him, completely lost and scared, imprisoned in some kind of dark and horrible cell. This thought makes me get up and stare at the window, hoping to find any signs in my world that could lead me to where he was. I would give anything I have to see him; the idea of him being tortured filled me with anger and culpability. I sighed, before walking toward the bed again. This room reminded me of mine, where I passed the biggest part of my life locked in.

I sat down on the bed, still trying to find out who could possible want to help me… But I doubted that someone from my world would help me, except for Anna, but as I said, I don't want to get her in trouble just before her wedding! If my world wouldn't help me, than I'll be forced to find help elsewhere…

I was cut off of my thoughts as a maid unlocked the door and entered the room.

"Your highness, Sir Mickey wants to talk with you. He said it's urgent!" She said, quickly followed by the guard who had to escort me. I got up quickly from the bed, before following them out of the room and into many corridors, before stopping in front of a huge door made of gold. It had Mickey's head pattern on it and the doorknob looked like it was made of diamonds.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This, highness, is the tunnel that connects Snow white's castle and Sir Mickey's and Minie's house." The guard said, before opening the door with a strange key.

Once we entered, the maid simply walked away into the depths of the castle, before the guard invited me to keep walking in the tunnel. The doors closed, filling this place in complete darkness.

Fortunately, there were some torches on the walls that illuminated this place. We kept walking forward in completely silence. I don't know for how much long we walked, but once we reached the end of this large tunnel, there was another huge door made of gold.

The guard took the same strange key to open it before we entered in a strange house. It had much strange furniture, and a huge board with a bizarre mechanism inside adorned the opposite wall. There was even a huge yellow slide entering the room from the roof.

"Welcome to the house of Mickey. You know, where the series of the house of Mickey Mouse are made." The guard said.

I never herd something about that series, but I could say that the characters must be very small, judging by the height of the roof above us. The guard then pointed toward a red door on the other wall.

I walked toward the door, before entering slowly. On the other side, there was only a huge staircase leading down into another corridor. The guard kept escorting me, until I reached another door. Really, there are too much doors and corridors in this place!

The guard opened it slowly, to let me pass. Once I was in the other side, the guard closed the door behind him, leaving me alone in this strange place.

"Well, hello my dear!" A voice said from behind me. I could recognise this voice even if I was in an million kilometres apart from it; it was my mother's voice.

My eyes widened, and my heart skipped a beat, as I slowly turned to face my parents, my dead parents staring softly at me. I almost cried in fear as they walked towards me.

"Mom? D...Dad ?" I asked in disbelieve. No, that wasn't possible! They're DEAD!

"Yes my dear! Don't worry we won't hurt you!" My mother (or I think she is) said.

I walked backwards, still in shock. They kept staring softly at me, before my mother opened her arms, to hug me. As she approached me, I walked in the opposite direction, as I felt my hands sweating.

"Wha…What are you doing here?" I asked.

My parents (I think) stared at me, before my father said.

"Elsa, it IS us! Believe me! In our movie we're dead, but here, we're simply secondary characters! We live where the dead characters from Disney movies live!"

I couldn't believe it. This is impossible! But they seemed so real…they seemed to be my real parents. I must be crazy….

"How can I know you're real?" I asked them.

My mother smiled softly at me before opening her arms to hug me again in answer. I just kept frozen; I was still in shock to be even touched them. Seeing that I wouldn't move, my mother walked toward me, and hugged me, just like she used to do when I was younger.

"Oh my little princess, we missed you so much!" She said, hugging me even more tightly against her. Slowly, I hugged her too, but I still couldn't believe what was happening to me. If only Anna was here… Wait! If Mickey convoked me to see my parents, why didn't he convoke my sister too? They were our parents after all…

My father then, walked toward us, and hugged us tight.

"We've being waiting so long for this hug…." My father said. In fact, after that accident with Anna, my parents reduced their physical contact with me until their death.

Suddenly, I felt something cold falling down my cheek. It was a tear, I was crying! I didn't even notice it. At this moment, I felt so loved and protected... Like nothing could hurt me anymore.

Letting my feelings free, I finally hugged them back, as we cried this moment together.

* * *

**Yes! Big family reunion! Well...not exactly because Anna isn't there, but you'll find out why in the next chapter!:)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember to leave some comments! :)**

**Oh BTW, HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY! (gives chocolate eggs for all of you cause you're awesome!).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chaper 5, hope you enjoy! :)  
**

**Elsa's POV**

My parents and I kept embracing each other for little while, and as no one seemed to let go of each other, I was the first to stop the embrace. I walked a few steps backwards, still not believing what just happened! I felt other tears tracing their way on my cheek, but I wiped them with a quick movement of my hands.

I never noticed how abandoned I was by my parents after this hug. I knew that my parents locked me to prevent me from hurting other people, but I never felt angry against them. They were the only ones to know about my powers, they knew how powerful and dangerous I could become, so they decided to lock me, for as long as they could.

Conceal, don't feel….Those were the words my father used to tell me for bed times, while my mother read stories to my sister Anna. The only good memories I have of my childhood are those of my family and I before that accident.

I also remember how hard it was for me to want to live during my adolescence. I always felt like a burden to my parents. I've been asking myself what their life would be without me, how happy they would be without me in their lives. I remember this day, when I tried to freeze myself to death. Oh how desperate and sad I was that day…But my powers had any effects on me. I think I never cried so much in my whole life than that day, and my parents didn't even dared to approach me and solace me.

Then, I remembered how excited and happy Jack was when he knew about my secret. I always thought my powers were a terrible error, an abomination inside me, but Jack wiped these thought off of my mind simply with this beautiful smile he gave me. The sudden anger I felt against my parents took me off of my thoughts.

"Why…Why are you here?" I asked, with a trembling voice.

My mother kept staring softly at me, as always, before speaking.

"My darling, we…we just wanted to have a talk with you." She said walking toward me.

"Why didn't you come when Anna and I arrived in this world?" I asked, with a frustrated, yet angry tone.

"We couldn't." My father answered. "We were supposed to show up at your sister's wedding for a surprise, but then the plan changed." He added.

"So…Why did you just convoke me, why can't Anna come?" I asked.

"Because we're here to talk about something we always have been waiting to talk with you." My mother said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your powers of course!" My father answered. "We wanted to tell you how proud and happy we are for you!" He added.

"Yes! Mick…Hum, a friend of us told us how you froze our enemy's world! Your father and I always knew you could do big things with your powers! We're so proud!" She said.

I only stared at them, not knowing what to say.

"We also wanted to tell you that… We thought that maybe it would be better for you if…you used your powers for a good cause, instead to conceal them." My father added, coming closer to me.

Really? They really think I would believe in such a lie? They thought me to fear my powers, to control them, and now they want me to use them? That's just…unthinkable.

"So...you're telling me that you're here to tell me what I should or shouldn't do with my powers? After all you make me endure?" I said angrily.

"No Elsa, we just thought it would be the best for you! And also, we wanted to…apologize. For everything. We know how…angry you must be against us. But, I just want you to know that we were as frightened as you about your powers!" She said.

"Yes! And that's the problem! You never trusted me, you were always afraid that I might be a problem for everyone, but you never thought of the possibility that this power could be a good thing!" I said, frustrated. If they think I would forgive them so easily, they're completely wrong!

They stared at each other, before my mother came closer to me, and put her hand on my shoulder. It felt strange feeling them physically so close to me.

"Elsa, we know we committed a big mistake locking you in your room for so long, but just keep in mind that we love you. We always loved you and your sister! We just didn't want you two to get more hurt than you already were! Please, accept our apologizes."

I stared at them silently. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what to think about this. I sighed, before walking away from them toward a pile of books. It was then that I noticed that we were in an ancient library. A HUGE ancient library.

"Elsa…we could be a normal family again, if you want…"My father started, but he was cut off by me.

"I CAN'T! I just…can't forgive you now. Not now at least." I answered. In fact, I still felt very angry for all they made me pass through.

We stayed in silence after what I said. They must be disappointed, but I didn't care. They stared at each other, before my father came closer.

"Fine then…If you can't forgive us, and trust me, I understand it, at least listen to what we have to say." He said, staring deeply in my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, with a broken voice.

"If you want, you could help our world, by spying the other worlds, and you could even use your powers to do it! You could be very useful." My father said.

"You mean, you want me to prejudice the other worlds? That's what you want?" I asked in disbelieve,

"No Elsa, we're asking you to serve your world, the one who created you and give you those wonderful powers."

_"Wonderful powers",_ those words sounded so strange coming from my father's mouth…

"You mean that after all those years, when we finally see each other again, you think you have the right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do with my powers? You won't even ask me if I'm alright, or how I finally managed to control my powers?" I asked, angrily. I felt the anger building and growing each second inside me. I felt so angry against them, and against me, for being so stupid for believing them during all those years.

"We only want the best for you, and we just wanted to convince you that you'd be better in the protector membership. You could be part of them, you could use your powers without being scared to hurt the ones you love, you could be happy there!" My mother said.

I frowned at what she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The protector membership is the ones who protect us from the other worlds! Only the bravest ones are able to be part of them, and Mick…We thought you should go. That's why we wanted to talk with you, and not with your sister." My father said.

I found it a bit suspicious. Something wasn't clear here…

How do they know about this membership if they just arrived here about…some days ago? Why did they convoke me here? They could simply visit me in Snow White's castle… Something tells me that Mickey planned all of this; otherwise, we wouldn't have this conversation in HIS house.

"So, what do you say?" My father asked.

I stayed silent for a moment, still trying to think of a reasonable reason of why Mickey forced my parents to convince me…Suddenly it hit me, he probably thought I would never listen him, he knows I don't really like him, so he thought my parents would be able to convince me rather than himself!

"I…I don't know." Was all I managed to say.

My mother came closer again but I walked backward. I couldn't believe they were here because Mickey ordered them to, and not because they WANTED to.

"Think carefully Elsa. This is the best for you. And never forget this..." she said, looking around as if she was checking to see if someone was spying or hearing what she was about to will always support and love you, no matter what your decisions are." She whispered closer to me.

She then walked backward, still staring softly at me, and I noticed a tear forming on her eyes. I felt my anger disappearing as I saw how sad, yet happy they were to see me again. Maybe I would apologise them eventually…..

"So, how was your rough journey at DreamWorks world? Did they injure you?" My mother asked with a worried tone. "Did you meet someone in particular?" She added hesitantly.

My heart started racing again as she asked this. How did she know? It's impossible! She couldn't know about Jack!

"We know your sister and you have been kidnapped by a DreamWorks character. We were so preocupied!" My father said.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." I said hesitantly.

"Oh come on Elsa, don't be afraid, we only are worried about you and Anna, so, what was his name?" She asked.

At that moment, I couldn't take it any longer, I sprinted toward the door, under the worried gazes of my parents, but I didn't care, I just couldn't talk about this in front of them. Maybe that's a plan of Mickey too; he thinks I would confess things about Jack, and his world to my parents. No, I wouldn't do this, or else I would be betraying him.

I ignored the cries from the guard far behind me, as I ran into the long tunnel, before reaching the castle. After minutes of running, I finally reached my room, but the door was locked. I completely forgot, the guard has the key, and I couldn't get in.

I couldn't support this any longer; there was just too much pressure on me. The fact that Jack may die in my sister's wedding day, that I was the only one who could help him and no one would dare to help me, and now that my parents are trying to get more information with me under the orders of Mickey. This was just too much to handle for me…

Then, I remembered the last day I was with Jack. I couldn't understand all the pressure and the fear he constantly must felt, and how sad and desperate he must've been when his friend abandoned him. I also remember the moment when I got angry against him when he tried to get me back to my world while my sister was imprisoned somewhere in their world, and I protested by calling him of stupid.

Now I understand how scared he must've felt everyday with us in HIS house. He put himself and his family in danger for us. The sudden guilt I felt made me feel lonelier than ever in my life. I wanted to see him, to be sure he was okay, and to apologise myself for the way I talked to him the last time I saw him and how I couldn't protect him from those guards who injured him in front of my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a tear rolling down my cheek again, and I wiped it quickly. Suddenly, I heard the sound of the guard running in my direction, and he seemed furious. Once he arrived, he stared at me angrily, and as he was about to approach me, the one and only Snow White appeared right behind him. The guard instantly softened his face, before making a reverence in front of her. She ignored him, and kept staring at me with a curious look.

**Sorry for this late update, and for the grammatical errors, but I'm kinda exhausted right now, and I had many woks to do for school this week so yeah... Hope you liked this chapter. And don't worry, the moment of real action will start next chapter (Sorry if this sentence doesn't make sence, but my brain is in super tired mode now). Anyways, remember to leave some comments! Gotta sleep now... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Elsa's POV.**

Snow White approached me, as the guard walked backward. I wiped as quickly as possible my lasts tears, as I prepared myself for a reverence.

"Your highness," I started saying, before being cut off by her.

"You don't have to make reverences for me, after all, I'm the one who should do it for you, since you're a QUEEN and I'm a princess." She said smiling softly, before ordering the guard to leave us alone by waving her hand.

I stared at her in complete silence, not knowing what to say or do. She looked so young and innocent. I also noticed how adorned and beautiful her dress was. It was almost like the one in the movie, but this one was way much beautiful.

"So, you're the so powerful one everyone talks about?" She asked, still smiling.

"I guess…"I said, still trying to stop my cries.

She smiled even more, before staring around in the corridor and staring back at me.

"I know how hard it was for all of us, with all the lasts events; Mickey even thought that each one of us would need a psychological session!" She said chuckling a bit.

I smiled weakly, as she stared at me again. Her smile faded slowly, and she seemed lost in her thoughts.

I know I should be happy to be talking with the character from one of the very first's movie of Disney, but I just needed to be alone for the moment. In fact, she must be as corrupted as everyone else of this world, and that's the last thing I would need to endure for the moment.

She still seemed lost in her thoughts, when suddenly; she looked right in my eyes again.

"Elsa, can I have a little talk with you?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

I was about to say no, but then, I remembered how I ran away from Mickey' house, leaving that guard very angry. He could possibly tell Mickey about the way I disobeyed his orders, and it would only get even worse for me! As I already ordered myself before, I must do what they want me to do, so they won't suspect something about me, and if I don't do so, my chances of helping Jack will get even impossible! After this thought, I had no other choice then accept her proposition.

I nodded in silence, following her. I'm almost sure she'll try to convince me to enter this membership that my parents talked about to me earlier. She must think I'm easy to convince and vulnerable, as everyone here thinks. But they're completely wrong! I could destroy this whole world with a simple wave of hands, who do they think they are to tell me what I should or not do? Of course, I was created by this world, but still… I refuse to be their slave because of my powers!

We walked for a while through the corridors of this huge castle. We were in silence until we reached another huge door in steel. She then took a card from a very well hidden pocket on her dress, and slipped it in a small machine on the wall. Two guards standing on each sides of the door stared at us silently.

We entered a large room, where the windows reached the roof, revealing the huge landscape from our world. The sun was shining brightly, filling the entire room with its light. The room was almost empty, and its only content was a little tree in the middle. The tree was covered with flowers, witch perfumed the whole piece. What was this place? I asked mentally.

Snow White still didn't say a word as she came closer to the windows. I followed her slowly, and as I reached her, she still kept silent, staring at the view in front of us.

"This is my favourite room in the castle." She said, closing her eyes, with a peaceful look on her face.

"This is where it all begun. This is where our world started. Well, at least that's what Mickey said." She added.

I looked at the landscape after hearing his name. I really don't like this mouse.

She seemed have read my thoughts, because the next thing she said surprised me:

"I know you must have bad thoughts about Mickey, but trust me, he wasn't always like that! I remember when my movie came out, he and Minnie were so kind to me, and we were the happiest world in here! Our lives were more peaceful and happier than today…." Until that day that changed our lives forever…

I frowned at what she said, and stared at her in confusion. She chuckled a bit, before walking toward the tree. I quickly followed her. This little woman must look very young physically, but I know she must know more than every character from this world, and it kind of fascinated me.

She stopped in front of the plant, before taking one of the flowers and giving it to me. I still was curious about what happened that day witch changed our world forever, maybe it's because of it that our world hates so much DreamWorks's world… Maybe that if get an answer to that question, I could find a way to help Jack and Hiccup.

"So…Hum… what happened during THAT day that changed our world forever?" I asked hesitantly, I didn't want to look suspicious.

She simply chuckled childishly, before taking another flower.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She said smiling"The flowers?" She asked.

I stared at the flower she gave me, before answering.

"Hum...Yeah, they're kind of pretty… So what about that day…"I started saying before being cut off by her.

"You know, it took over three years for these flowers to show up! You're lucky to come in our world during its blooming!" She said childishly.

I was getting impatient with her, at first; she tickled my curiosity with a such important and capital subject, and she just don't want to give me an answer back! Was she teasing me?

"Listen, your highness, I think you didn't listen my question." I said.

She the stopped taking the flowers out of the tree, before staring at me, her smile fading slowly.

"No…YOU'RE the one who didn't listen to me. You know, you have to listen to your heart first if you want to hear the others!" She said calmly.

I stared at her in disbelieve, still holding the flower she gave me. She must've seen how confused I was, because she walked toward me again, before taking my hand containing the flower.

"You're a Disney princess now Elsa, just like each one of us here! But it won't mean anything if you don't FEEL it inside of you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She looked curiously at me, before smiling softly.

"Are you a Disney princes or not Elsa?" She asked. Seriously, how could a so young being give me such hard lesson?

"Yes, of course I am! Who else could I be than that?" I answered.

She kept staring deeply in my eyes, before taking the flower from my hand and walking toward the window again.

"Do you know why we exist Elsa?" She asked calmly, staring at the landscape again, holding the flower tightly against her chest.

I kept silent, not knowing what to answer to that. She sighed before staring back at me.

"Eeach of our movies are very different from the others Elsa, each character is different from the others, each place where their movie takes place is different, but they all give the same message that keep us alive and important for our world."

I stared silently at her, not knowing what she was talking about.

"And what is this message?" I asked hesitantly.

"Most people still don't believe in that force, and still, it is this force who kept us together and strong! Rare are those who knows how to control this powerful force, which is love." She answered calmly, smiling softly at me, and staring back at the landscape.

It was at that moment I realized that what she said was true. The most important message that our movies gives the world is about love, no matters what kind of love it is.

"And all princesses of Disney are what people most associate with love. That's why we are so important, we represent what our world is Elsa, that's why Mickey wants to protect us so badly, and that's why he decided to lock all of us in security into that castle. You can't blame him. After that day, he promised to never let one of us get hurt again." She said.

"But what happened? Who got hurt?" I asked, trying to sound calm, but inside, I was burning (or freezing) to know the capital answer!

She sighed, before looking at the flower in her hand.

"Many of us got hurt that day; it was one of the first's days of DreamWorks Company's existence. There was once another company named Night Sky. This company and ours were the most powerful companies of this place, and each one of us wanted to have the absolute control of it."

I stayed silent. I already knew this name from somewhere, but I didn't remember. Suddenly, it hit me, I remembered of that signboard at the end of the village with the name of Night Sky's company written on, indicating the isolated zone. I also remember the ruins of an ancient huge building in the center of that beautiful place where I met Jack….

"We already hated each other enough to commit little damages in each other's world, but Mickey always thought we were stronger than them, but little did he knew that DreamWorks was secretly in alliance with our worst enemy, witchmade them even more powerful than us. Then that day came, when they attacked our world, in that time, there was only my and Mickey's movie's characters who lived in this world. They burned everything, destroyed every single house they could find, and…they decided to attack the most important thing our world has, which mean me. The very first princess of Disney, I was the one who represented our company's message."

She kept silent, with watery eyes, still looking at the window, as if she was avoiding my gaze. I felt like she was about to cry, but instead, she continue her story, trying to prevent her cries. I felt like something horrible happened to her, but I wouldn't dare to ask it, so I just kept listening to her.

"They maltreated us; I remember how awful those days of imprisonment were. Three days later, Pixar's company was born, and Mickey decided to make an alliance with them to save us. But they still weren't enough numerous to do it, and as the days went by, the characters of my movie were suffering even more, including me."

"And what happened?" I asked without noticing.

She looked at me, with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

" Pixar and our company decided to create a powerful machine which could kill many characters at time. The K.I.L.L.E.R machine was born. You know, every character has a part of its own company inside of them, and this machine was capable of destroying that, making them vulnerable, and by the way, killing them."

I frowned at her explanation.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"For example, if one of us were near that engine, the part of Disney inside of us, witch is love would be destroyed, and we wouldn't have any identity anymore, its like we wouldn't have a reason to exist anymore, so we simply get destroyed in within seconds." She answered.

"That's what happened, Mickey and the other characters invaded Night Sky's company, and destroying every single character they found, even some of DreamWorks's company who were there to help our enemy. Many of them perished during that battle, including my beloved husband. He was and will ever be the one and only men I've ever loved. He got killed because of that machine, it was horrible. I still remember the painful look he had on his face, and the way he died in silence, in complete agony. This traumatized me for days, months, and even years."

She started crying, and that's when I hugged her, trying to solace her, even if I had no idea of what to do or say in this situation. We stayed like this for a little while, before she stopped our embrace, wiping off her tears. She must know a lot about life than me, but she's still young! (No, I'm serious, I saw that Snow White is 14 years old! o.o) And I understand how difficult it must've been for her to endure this...

"The next part of the story, you already know. Disney won the battle and we are now the most powerful company, but now that DreamWorks Company is competing with us, Mickey is more determinate than ever to kill the two prisoners, to recall their world who is the most powerful one here."

She then walked toward the tree again, still holding the flower in her hand.

"My husband and I planted this tree together, and after he died, Mickey constructed this castle for me to apologise himself for destroying my beloved husband, and he placed our tree in this room, this is where his room would be if he were still alive. I remember how he tried to protect me during those days of torture, and the way he saved me from getting killed in that machine by sacrificing himself in my place." She said, taking one of the flowers.

I kept quiet. This story was way much different from what I expected. Really!

"But I'm fine now, and I keep telling myself that I'm proud of being a Disney princess because I represent the love our company always tries to show to the people by our movies. That's why I call myself a Disney princess." She stopped, before staring seriously at me. "And you?" She asked, giving me back the flower.

I stared at it in silence, admiring its petals, and its beautiful colors. Looking closer, I noticed it was a flower from an apple tree. How ironic….I thought.

"I think so…"I said with a questioning/ indeterminate tone. How could I call myself a Disney princess and be proud of it after all my company did to those innocents characters in DreamWorks's world? I know they attacked us too, but Jack and Hiccup didn't deserve this!

"I know how you feel, I also felt angry against Disney when that happened, but you know what? I learned to forgive them. If you don't forgive your own world, how can you live in peace with yourself? Trust me, you should give Disney a chance and learn to love you world."

"But I love my world!" I answered without hesitation.

"You may be saying that, but I know your heart tells something different!" She said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Your heart Elsa, just found its true love, and you're not ready to loose him yet." She answered, avoiding my surprised/scared look.

* * *

**Tan tan taaaannn! I enjoyed writing this chapter, I actually never planned for Elsa to meet Snow White, but I thought it would be a good occasion to explain the rivalry between the two companies! My sister who is just beside me BTW, just said that her favourte character in my story is Snow White now,( or whity, yeah, that's the nickname my sister and I gave her...) I dunno why I'm telling you this... Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to leave some reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Jack's POV**

When I woke up, my vision was a blur, and I was VERY dizzy. I didn't quite remember what happened the hours earlier, but I remembered that moment when they gave me that potion.

I would have recognized that potion even if I was blind! It's usually used for traitors, or prisoners like me, who refuse to tell the truth. I don't remember what I told them, and that's what worried me the most. They've possibly asked me questions about my world, how we manage to get in Disney world, and probably how I kept hidden Elsa and Anna in my house. It was horrible, they must know many things about my family too, and they could even hurt them! All that because I wasn't prepared enough!

During my training to enter THE gang, I learned how to deviate the effects caused by this potion on our bodies, but I never paid real attention… Damn it! I should've listen to Bunny during his lessons! But the boring way that oversized kangaroo teaches is the last of my preoccupation for the moment. Right now, I had to find water, and quickly before I get dehydrated! Once this potion enters in contact with the blood and the organs, it absorbs the water from the region it enters in contact with as quickly as it can.

I don't know for how much time I was unconscious, but judging by the light from the sunset entering by the windows, it must've been at least six or seven hours. I needed water and quickly! As I got up, my mouth was as dry as the desert, and my head would soon start hurting again. I got up, trying to ignore all the pain from my muscles, and stared around me, searching for a source of water.

Suddenly, I remembered the bathroom. It surely contained water! I walked as fast as I could toward it, even though my body refused to do so because of all the pain. As I reached it, I ran toward the sink desperately. I turned on the faucet, only to find that no drop of the precious came out of there.

I sighed in frustration, b before walking toward the shower. But there was no sign of water there neither! My head started hurting, as I searched desperately for a solution. My gaze suddenly stopped on the toilet…..I shook my head in negation; I wouldn't dare to put my lips in there. I looked closer, and noticed that it was filled with water….Oh god, they knew I I would search for water after I wake up, and they expect me to drink it in there…

I cried in frustration, as I walked out from the bathroom, and looked around. There was no sight of water anywhere, and my mouth was getting even drier. This potion surely was very concentrated! The sudden feeling of being imprisoned for ever in this room was overtaking on me again. My breaths were heavy, and my head was dizzy. I walked toward the window and I clung to the bars. I stared at the view of the sky in front of me. I felt like a bird in a cage. I missed the time when I could fly freely wherever I wanted, without boundaries, and feeling the wind carrying me softly… I knew I had to get out of here soon, or I would get mad, locked in this small place for such a long time.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening brought me back to reality. I stared at its direction, and noticed a woman walking in, covered with a cloak, and holding a jar filled with water. I felt my mouth drier than ever as I stared at the jar. It really was tempting!

The woman then took off her cloak to reveal her face. She was as pale as snow, like Elsa, but her hair was as dark as the night sky, and her lips were the most red ones I've ever seen...I knew who she was, but I forgot her name… As I already said, I didn't pay much attention to Bunny when he taught us about all the names of Disney characters…

"Hello sir Frost, I thought you would need this…"She said, raising the jar. She put her cloak on a seat beside the bed, as she sat calmly on it. This wasn't normal, she should be accompanied by the others, but she was alone. I could get rid of her easily, if my whole body wasn't injured. I walked slowly close to her, as the doors closed noisily.

"What do you want?" I asked hesitantly.

She shrugged, before filling a cup with water.

"I see you think people can't help you without having a reason to!" She said smiling and, raising the cup toward me.

I took it, but didn't drink it. This was suspicious, she must've put something in this water, and I wouldn't fall for this trap!

"You can drink it, it's water!" She said smiling.

I stared at the cup, then back at her.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

She sighed, before proposing me to sit on the bed, surely I didn't wanted to do what she told me, or she would take it as a sign of weakness, but my injured boy wouldn't stand it any longer. I sat, mentally slapping myself for obeying her.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you too, I'm Snow White, and I'm also the one in charge of administrating the prisons and prisoners from this world." She said calmly.

"As you know, my assistants already asked you some capital questions, and I'm here to ask them again, because your answers weren't clear." She said, staring at me, as if she was waiting for me to answer her.

"I won't do it." I said coldly. She really thinks she will get answers from me like this? And even if I wanted to, I wouldn't because I wouldn't dare to betray my own world!

"Fine then, if you don't want to answer them, don't say anything, but if you want to answer, well, just do it. I won't force you!" She said softly, taking a paper from a pocket in her cloak. I already knew her strategy, she thinks that I would obey her if she acts kind and gentle with me, but she's completely wrong. I know she would use all the information I give her against me, and I hated her for this. I hated everyone of this world, more then ever now. Except Elsa. She's the one I wanted to see the most since I'm imprisoned here… I didn't wanted her to fell guilty for what happened, and I also wanted to apologise myself for being rude with her during the last time I saw her in my world.

"Well, let's start this then!" She said; ready to read the first question on the paper.

**After a while…**

She kept asking me some questions for a while, and I still didn't answered any of them. I also didn't drink any drop of water from this cup. My head was hurting, and I couldn't support staring at the cup, or I would give in to the temptation, and god knows what potion she put in there!

She seemed frustrated a bit because I kept quiet. But I must admit it; she's very patient and persevering! Even if I didn't say a word, she kept calm and didn't threaten me… She may be patient, but I knew that soon or later she would trap me with her questions, I know it because I noticed how quickly she asked the questions, as if she was impatient to get rid of them, so she can ask me the most important one, and that's what feared me the most.

After what seemed an eternity, she finally laid the paper down on the table beside her, before staring deeply in my eyes. I knew the moment she was waiting for sisnce she entered here had come…

She then sighed in frustration.

"Ok, you still didn't answer any of my questions until now, but I insist you to answer as honestly as possible to this last question, and then, I will leave you alone." She said, staring deeply in my eyes. But first, you must drink this water, or I fear that you'll faint from dehydration. She added, with a worried look on her face.

Of course I wouldn't dare to drink this… I simply couldn't trust her. Seeing that I wouldn't do it, she sighed before taking another cup and filling it with water and drinking it.

"See? There's no danger!" She said smiling, and drinking the rest of it.

Seeing this was too much, my whole body was asking for this water, but my mind was preventing me to do so. Giving up to the temptation, I brought hesitantly the cup toward my mouth, and as my lips entered in contact with the cold water, instinctively, I drank it as if my life depended on it (actually, my life depended on it…).

She stared at me, as I drank all of it. It was a relief. I felt my thirst fade with every gulp I took.

"You know, some people associate the water with purity." She said chuckling softly.

I didn't pay much attention to what she said. As I finished, she proposed me to fill my cup again, and I nodded silently.

"But what those people don't know, is that there's something even more purifying than water." She said, looking at me curiously.

As I drank, I frowned at her comment. What was she talking about?

"Some people say it is the happiness, other says it is the feeling of being in peace, but these feelings only happen if…"

This woman surely was mad. What she talking about? I wonder how this prison still works, if she's the one in charge of it….

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not that I care about what she was saying, but I wanted to finish this conversation as quickly as possible with her.

"I mean that love is what purifies our souls. We can't be happy without love, and we can't be in peace without it neither!" It can be any kind of love…

My fingers tightened around my cup. This wasn't good, really not good…

"The question I will ask you is very important! And I want you to be honest."

I gulped, fearing the worst.

"We know you kidnapped the two princesses because you had to pass a test, but you also answered that you did it because you liked one of them." She said.

Oh no…I couldn't believe I said this! I HATE potions!

"So my question is…do you love… one of the princesses you kidnapped? More precisely, princess…Elsa?" She asked hesitantly.

I felt like my lungs refused to breathe as I heard the word love leave her lips.

I kept quiet in shock… Of course I wouldn't answer that! There's no way I would give her this satisfaction! It could also get Elsa in trouble too…

Seeing my reaction, she simply smiled maliciously.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you liked this chapter! Anyways, I decided that I'll post a new chapter each 4 days, witch means that the next update will be the 8th may, my birthday! Yaayy! :) I'm so happy! Anyways, don't forget to leave some comments! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8, hope you enjoy :)**

**Elsa's POV**

We were already sitting on our places, in the room where the dinner would be served. My hands still were trembling of fear because of what Snow White told me. How could she know about that? The only ones who know about Jack and mine's secret in this world are both of us! I was so confused and scared, I never felt so lost in my whole life…

After the talk I've had with her, I fought the urge to run away from that room, just like I did during my coronation's day in Arendelle… But she's the one who left, leaving me more confused and surprised than ever. I was afraid that she would use this information against us, or worse! I don't know Snow White enough to be sure of what she's capable of. But she seemed so innocent and romantic…I don't think she would hurt us, or at least I hope not!

The other princesses entered the room in completely silence as they found their sits, and quickly followed by their husbands. Once Anna entered, she sit beside me with enthusiasm. Her dress was like the one she wore for my coronation's day, but it was more of a bluish color. She also was wearing a necklace adorned with small diamonds shining brightly against her skin, her hair also braided as always. She was beautiful.

"Hey!" She said timidly.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked with a trembling voice, witch revealed my nervousness.

"I'm fine." She said, looking at the entrance, where Kristoff appeared. I couldn't help but feel a bit angry for him accepting Jack and Hiccup's execution at their wedding day. But I couldn't deny the fact that I'm happy for him because I know he would be a great husband for my sibling. Anna then looked at me, before adding:

"Listen, Elsa…Kristoff and I had a talk, you know about the fact of Jack being killed…and… I convinced him that we should reconsider his choice with Mickey. I explained to him how he saved our lives, and how he risked his own to do it." She said smiling softly.

I stared at her smiling as Kristoff sit beside her. He seemed being avoiding my gaze. He must feel guilty now for accepting Mickey's proposal for their wedding present. Once he arrived, Anna turned toward him and kissed him tenderly, before turning toward me again.

"Look, Elsa…I'm sorry for that. I mean, I didn't even know that this guy saved you and Anna, I swear, if I knew it, I would never accept this!" Kristoff said, looking at me, as Anna smiled in satisfaction. They must've being bickering royally for Kristoff act so submitted. As our real castle isn't in liveable conditions for the moment, Snow White's castle permitted each princess to have access to their husbands without problem.

"We will ask Mickey in private to change our wedding gift. Maybe he will listen to us…" Kristoff added, as the lasts princesses and their princes entered the room. I stared at Merida as she sits calmly on her sit; witch is just in front of me. Except Mickey, she's the one I hate the most!

I was brought to reality as Anna pokes me on my arm, pointing at Mickey who entered the room without warning. As always, everyone got up to welcome him, before sitting and getting served.

**After a while…**

During the whole time, I was too obsessed by the conversation I had with Snow White, also of the fact that I only had three days to save Jack, and that I was completely alone…I was so worried that my food lost its taste…

Once the dinner was over, everyone left the room escorted by their guards toward their rooms. I couldn't help but feel a bit worried by the fact of Kristoff having a talk with Mickey about the execution of the two prisoners. I know that this mouse will find it suspicious, and Anna could get in trouble… But there was no other solution…We needed to try it.

As I entered, I fell on my bed, already tired from this tough journey. How I wish that things could be easier… I stared at the window, trying to calm myself down by saying mentally that everything would be fine, that Jack wouldn't get killed under my gaze at my sister's wedding, and that we would be able to see each other again…But I knew clearly that this last point probably wouldn't be possible.

I missed him so much…And I hope he missed me as hard as me…But I couldn't know it, since I don't even know where he is exactly, and how to get him out of there in safety! And now that Snow White knows our secret, things would get even harder than it already was!

I closed my eyes as I felt the cold and soft breeze of the night entering the room, before caressing my skin.

I sighed in frustration as I heard voices from the outside of my bedroom. These persons kept talking before it became suddenly silent. Then, the door opened slowly by the guard, to reveal one of the princesses. She was tall, black haired and her dress had Chinese patterns on the borders. I got up rapidly, before regaining some composure before she entered. Although, I asked myself mentally the reason of her visit.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you your highness…" She said smiling.

"No, no it's okay." I said smiling, as the door closed behind her.

I looked around the room, searching a chair for her to sit on, and brought it to her.

She waved a thank you as she sit. I sit on my bed, still smiling at her. She stared at her hands, before sighing. She seemed nervous.

"Listen…I think…I think Kristoff shouldn't do this…" She said, avoiding my gaze.

"Do what?" I asked.

"I know he wants to convince Mickey to don't execute the prisoners. And I think this is a bad idea. A HORRIBLE idea!" She said this time whispering.

I frowned at what she said. How could she even know about it? Does everyone here in this world have telepathic powers or something? She must've noticed my confused look as she said:

"I heard you during dinner, and I couldn't help but advice you about it. Mickey rarely changes his mind, and even if he decided to listen to Kristoff, the prisoners will get killed in either ways!"

"What do you want?" I asked, already feeling this a bit suspicious.

"Listen, I'm not here to talk to you about this, but I only want to propose something to you." She said, taking a piece of paper from her dress pocket and giving it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it.

"NO! DON'T OPEN IT! You're allowed to do so if you listen to what I have to tell you." She whispered as she took my hand, preventing me to open the paper.

She sighed, before staring at the door, and back at me.

"Listen, I don't have much time, so I'll get quickly to the point…Are you happy of being a Disney princess?" She asked.

I stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Please, be honest!" She said.

I kept quiet.

"Look, I don't have enough time, so please could you just answer me so we can go faster?" She said impatiently.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked in response. I didn't knew if she was testing me or if she was being serious

"Because I don't know for you, but I really am not proud of being a Disney princess!" She said, pointing at herself.

"And trust me, I'm not the only one who thinks this here!" She added.

I stared at her surprised. Was she serious or kidding me?

"So I'll ask you again, do you like or not to be a Disney princess?" She asked again.

"Maybe…" I said, still unsure of what to say to this…

"Seriously? Why don't you just answer me a yes or no? Oh! I see, you still don't trust me…Ok then, let's skip this part and get to the point: I'm here to propose you to be part of our membership, the revolutionists!" She said with a proud tone.

I frowned at her.

"There are many characters out there that can't stand Mickey's rules anymore, and we decided to create a membership where we would try to change this. Think about it, no more stupid rules, we could se our husbands at any time, and we would be able to live our lives properly!" She said.

"And with your powers, we could even get more powerful than ever! We could even try to help you to rescue your true love…"She said, smiling maliciously at me.

"How do you know…" I started saying, before being cut off by her.

"It's O-B-V-I-O-U-S! We saw how worried and sad you looked when Mickey said he would execute the two prisoners..." She added.

"Who's we?" I asked.

"The members of the revolutionists, of course! There are many of them around you!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"So as I was saying, you could join us and fight with us!" She said, smiling brightly at me.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to like Disney for saving you from DreamWorks world?" I asked.

"What? Of course not! I weren't kidnapped by them; in fact, I used that machine our enemy used to take the physical appearance of our guards to infiltrate our world. I took the physical form of one of them, and that way, they wouldn't know I was a Disney character. Also, their revolution gang is in association with us, so they protected me."

I was more confused than ever, what was she talking about?

"Listen, each world has many memberships. There are bad memberships, but there are also good ones. It all depends on which side you're on! Anyways, all you have to know for the moment is that there is a revolution membership in DreamWorks world too, and we are all secretly in association with them." She said.

I stared at her surprised by this news. How didn't they tell me about this earlier?

"So tell me, would you like to join us? If so, all you need to know is in this paper, and if not, you're not allowed to tell anyone about this, clear?" She asked.

I simply nodded, still in shock. She smiled in satisfaction, before getting up from the chair and walking toward the door.

"I gotta go, and I hope you'll make the right decision!" She added, before knocking on the door, so the guard would open it from the outside to let her out. Once she left, my head was spinning at the news. Was that even possible? Probably… But I've got the feeling that it was a bad idea, but they could also help me save Jack! I didn't have many options, and the time was passing by quickly, so I have to take the decision right now.

I took a long breath and my heart was beating rapidly as I opened desperately the paper to see the capital information it contained. Once I opened it, it revealed me the time and the place where I should go for their reunion. For the first time in forever, I never felt so relieved and happy at the same time.

* * *

**Tah tah daaaahhh! You surely wasn't expecting this HA! Anyways, sorry for this late update, but I had to assist to my sister's school's choir, and it took quite a lot of my time...But I'm so proud of her ;) Anyways, I would also like to say that IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YYYEEEAAAAHHH! I'm getting old :( And don't worry, Elsa and Jack wil see each other again in the nexts chapters! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9, hope you enjoy :)**

**Elsa' POV**

The moon was shining brightly as I searched desperately for a cloak in the huge closet of the room. In fact, in the paper, it said that I MUST wear something to hide my true identity, and also that once I'm there, I must NEVER tell my name. I must say that the people of our world are a bit paranoid...

In between some sights of exasperation, I looked at the clock on the wall beside the bed. It was already 9 p.m, and the reunion would start in twenty minutes... I had to speed up, or my last chance to help Jack will escape from me, and I couldn't let that happen!

In exasperation, I threw all the clothes from the closet on the bed. I then searched as fast as I could for a cloak or something to hide my face.

In between many dresses and jackets, I finally found what I was searching for. It was a purple cloak, it looked almost like the one I wore for my coronation's day, but this one was shorter and it had a huge hoodie.

I quickly threw the rest of the clothes back in the closet, before closing it caefully, so I wouldn't make any suspicious sounds.

I put the cloak on, before slipping the paper in my dress pocket. I walked toward the door and kept quiet, trying to hear any sounds from the outside. But as I expected, there was none, but somehow I knew that the guard was there.

I looked around the room, searching for another issue, and my gaze suddenly stopped as I stared at the window. It surely was locked, but that's not a problem since I can use my power this time.

I waked toward it, already preparing myself to use my powers. I cold feel them running through my veins as I approached it. Once my hand entered in contact with the thin glass, the frost covered its surface quickly in seconds.

I put my other hand where the two windows were locked and concentrate on giving all I've got in that spot. I closed my eyes for more concentration, and as soon as I heard the cracking of something being torn in half, I opened them. I gave a hard push on the glasses, and they opened abruptly, revealing the dark sky of the night.

I looked at the door again, to be sure if anybody heard the sound of the window being broken. No sound. I sighed, before getting out of the room in silence.

**After a while...**

Getting out of the castle was easy, I just had to create a sort of sleid of ice, and let myself slip on it until I reached the ground.

As soon as I got up, I made sure to melt the sleid before anyone noticed it. My powers really are AWESOME! I took the paper again from my pocket, to see where I had to go now. What I read surprised me: it said that I had to go to the ancient castle, where we lived before the attack caused by the DreamWorks characters.

I slipped the paper back to its place, before running toward my destination, under the shadows of the night, and my only source of light was the moon that was shinig brightfully above me.

I had to enter a forest, and fortunately there were many trees were I could hide behind in case someone was near me. The most difficult was the village in front of the castle, but I doubt someone would circulate outside at this hour.

I couldn't help but feel incofortable seeing at all the damage caused by the attack. Many houses were destroyed, others had burn marks on them and others were in reconstruction. These dragons surely are dangerous! I wonder where Mickey placed all those homeless people...

Once I reached the castle, the gates who once were imposant and a bit intimidating were completly destroyed, and the beautiful garden who adorned this place was completly carbonised. I couldn't help but feel a bit sad at this horrible view.

It was at that moment that I realized that there was no one in this place. I was completly alone... This wasn't normal, the reunion was supposed to be here, but there was no sign of life!

As I frowned, I picked up the paper again to be sure that I didn't missed a detail, but unfortunately, it didn't said anything else. I sighed in frustration, and decided to walk toward the castle entrance, maybe they were inside of it...

Once I entered, again, there was no signs of people around, but I kept walking in. The castle was completly in the dark, and I couldn't quite see what's ahead. I remembered of the first time I entered here, on these walls, were the pictures of all Disney princesses and their husbands, but now, they must be completly burned and destroyed judging by the smell of burned wood.

As I walked, I heard the sound of...of voices! So there they were! I followed the sound through the corridors, and almost fell on the ground many times as I stumbed on the rests of furnitures spread all over the ground. It was quite diffiult to walk because of the darkness, but I finally reached the source of the sound.

The door was barely opened, and a small ray of light escaped from it. I walked slowly toward it, trying to be discreet. Sudenly, the room where they were in became silent. I mean VERY silent, before one of them opened abruptly the door. I gasped in surprise as the person stared at me.

The person surely was a men, judging by his size and his sillhouette, but I couldn't see his face because of the mask he had on. My grip on the base of my hood tightened as I felt my nervousness grow even more.

"What do you want?" He asked with an authoritarian tone.

I breathed nervously before answering:

"...I received this from one of your members and...I would like to join you." I said, trying to sound more confident, but I failed.

I then gave the paper from my pocket to him. He took it hesitantly from my little hands. He stared at me many times, then back at the paper, before entering the room again. I didn't know if I had to follow him or if I should stay here and wait.

Suddenly, another person, a girl surely, judging by her thin figure and a blond curl of her hair falling from her hood, came out from the room.

"You can enter, but you won't be allowed to listen to our reunion. You have to pass the test first, and for this, you have to go to another room of the castle." She said.

I frowned at what she said, but she ony picked up a torch from the wall of the room before walking close to me and closing the door behind her.

"Here, I'll lead you there." She said, before taking one of my hands and taking me to another room.

We kept quiet as we walked through the corridors. I looked around us, having a better view of the disaster around us by the light the torch gave us. It was a strange place for a reunion, really, if I had to create my own secret membership, this would be that last of the places I would choose to make reunions.

"You...hum...always make your reunions here?" asked hesitantly.

"Of course not! Each day, we change of place, or it would be suspicious." She answered as we entered another corridor.

Before I had the time to ask more questions, we stopped in front of a huge door, mostly burned.

We entered it, and inside, there were many persons hidden under their cloaks and masks who were sitting in circle in the middle of the room. They all stared at us once we walked in, and I must say that I felt quite uncomfortable.

One of them got up and waked toward us, under the gazes of all the others behind him.

"What's wrong?" The person asked. And by its voice, I could tell it was a woman, a very old woman.

othing it's just that we have a new recruit. The girl beside me answered.

My heart started racing rapidly as the old woman stared at me, then back at the girl.

"Okay then, I'll take care of her." The old woman said, before the girl nodded and left the room, leaving me alone with them.

"Come here, and take a seat." The old woman said, pushing a chair toward me.

The others kept staring at me as I sat in silence.

"Everyone, welcome our furture member!" The woman said pointing at me as the others started to greet and congratulate me.

"So, as I was saying, you're all here for one common reason: all of us are here because we are tired and we can't take any longer this stupid politic instaured by this mouse!" The woman said, before everyone agreed with her in unison.

"And don't worry my friends, this day will come soon, the day that we will finally get what we diserve, FREEDOM!" She said with a convictional tone.

Many of the persons agreed with her again out loud.

"But at first, you have to proove to us that you'll be faithfull to our membership and to your comrades. That's the reason why we have to hide our true identity, so no one can betray the others."

Suddenly, a man raised his hand, to ask a question.

"And what about this test? When will we do it?" He asked.

"Oh, its simple, all you have to do is  
give this message!" she said taking a manuscript from her pocket and waving it in front of us, "And giving it to the other members of our membership...In DreamWorks world and Blue Sky word!" She said.

Many of them started whispering. I coouldn't understand what they said, but the words "impossible", "betray" and "enemy" were clearly audible.

"Please, silence! If you want to be part of us, you have to learn to like our members from the other worlds!" She said with an authoritarian tone.

"But thats against our rules!" One of them said.

"Yeah, what do they have to do with us?" the person beside me added.

"Listen, there are many memberships like ours in other worlds, and we are all fighting for the same goal, wich is FREEDOM! And we'll never be free if we don't work together! Forget about this stupid law of the other character from other worlds being our enemies!" The old woman said with an intimidanting tone.

This time everyone kept quiet at what she said. She got a point, the real freedom will only be possible if the boundary of the worlds stop to exist.

"May the ones who don't think they are capable of doing this quit this place now." The old woman said, pointing the door behind us.

We stared at each other, before some of us got up and walked toward the door, under the disapproval gaze of the woman.

I couldn't help, but feel very confident. I'm sure that I would pass this test without problem. After all, I already am used to be around characters from the other wolrd. At this time, I felt a little smile fiding its way on my lips. I couldn't wait untill I pass my test, so I can save Jack.

" Any one else?" The woman asked looking at us.

"No? Ok then, lets start this. Tomorrow night be prepared, I assure you that you won't regret your choice. Oh! I almost forgot, you'll have to do it in teams. You'reallowed to team with the person beside you." She said.

Instinctively, I stared at the person sitting beside me. It was a men, and his green eyes could be noticeable, even if the shadow caused by its hood was hiding his entire face. Oddly, these eyes were not unknown to me...

* * *

**Ta dah! I'm eally sorry for this late update, but I had many homeworks today, so...Yeah... And embrace yourseelf for the next chapter, I can't wait to write it!Hihihihih... :) Dont forget to leave some reviews! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10. Hope you enjoy :)**

As the day went by, I couldn't help but feel anxious and impatient to do my test. Each time I remembered that my sister would get married in a day, and that Jack may die by the way made me even more nervous.

I know that I would pass this test without problem, but I couldn't deny the fact that I was a bit scared...In fact, when I was in DreamWorks world, Jack was the one who accompained and protected me, and now, I would be copletly alone, with an unknown character from my world.

But I couldn't help but feel semehow releived. At least, I would have help to save Jack, once I pass the test of course.

At 21 pm, after hours of being locked in my room, dying of agony, being escorted by a guard to whereaver I went, and helping Anna to choose her wedding dress, I finally had some time to myself to prepare myself for my test.

Once no sounds were audibe from the other side of my room, I quickly grabed my cloak and the paper with the instructions, before leaving SnowWhite's castle.

I walked as silent as possible, in the darkness of the night. My hands were already tembling and sweat because of my anxiety and nervousness. I took the paper from my pocket, and read the place I had to go. Suddenly, the sound of someone walking on the street next to mine, made me run and hide behind a tree.

The village near the castle was in complete calm and motionless, but this wouldn't prevent the guards to make their night round.

My breaths were heavy, as I tryed to calm myself down. There was no danger if I stayed well hidden, under the shadows. Of course I had my powers, but I couldn't use them agaist a guard, or I would be considered as a treator, and I already have enough problems to solve.

I slipped a glance at the paper in my hands, and read the word prison on it. This is where I had to go. But I had no idea of where this prison was located. "Great!" I thought in frustration.

Whereaver this place is, I had to get out of this village, or I would get cought by a guard. I looked around, searchng for a forest, or a more izolated place. Fortunately, the view of what seemed to be the start of the woods in between the buildings and houses releived me a bit.

I put the paper back in my pocket and brathed deeply to calm mysef down, and ran toward the nearst shadow in front of me. I pressed mysef against the wall as much as possibe when a guard who was passing by had turned in my direction Fortunately, he didn't noticed me.

**After a while...**

As soon as I reched the forest, I ran as quicky as possible. I didn't exactly know where I was going, but it surely would be better than in this village filled with guards everywhere! After what seemed like an eternity, I finally stopped my race.

My lungs were hurting like hell and my legs were trembling, but at least, I weren't cought. I looked around, searching for an issue, but there was none. Those trees were blocking my view and its branches were preventing every ray of ligh to enter the forest. I was in complete darkness.

I noticed that my hands were trembing, and my breath was heavy. I started to panick. This situation reminded me of the times when I was locked in my room to hide my powers. I was completly alone, in the darkness, and always accompained by my only companion, the fear.

Unconsiously, I started walking backwords, still trembling of fear. I kept walking untill the feeling of a tree behind me demonstated that I could no longer walk. Wait, I had my powers! Nothing and nobody could hurt me as ong as I have them...right?

Suddenly, the feeling of the tree behind me starting to move made me cry and jump backward in surprise. In a quick motion, I felt two hands on my mouth preventing me to scream. It was then that I noticed that this tree was surely a person, well I hope so!

"Shhhhh! Stop crying, or they'll hear you!" A female voice coming from the person holding me said

Instinctively, I put my hands on hers and frost started to form on where I touhed her. She released me quickly, and I could sense the surprise she just had.

I turned toward her, wishing to see who was attacking me, but she was also wearing a cloak, covering most of her face. She must be from the revolutionists, or it would be pretty strange for someone walking randomly in the middle of the night into a forest only wearing a cloak!

"Who are you? I asked.

"How did you..." She started saying, holding the hand witch I used my powers on.

"Are you from the revolutionists?" I sked, trying to sound intimidating.

"Hum...Yeah, but how...how..."She kept saying, staring at the frosts on her hand.

"Oh thanks godness, do you know where their reunion is?" I asked releived. At least I was not alone anymore...

She looked at me, and I know how surprised she must look.

She then stopped oving, as if she reaied something obvious. She then stared back at me.

"Your powers are really amazing!" She said.

"You know about my powers?" I asked. I was afraid that she must know my true identity becuse of my powers. This was one of the most important rules of the membership, no one is allowed to tell the others who they really are.

"Hey, you just created frost on my hand! and the only explanation for that is that you have some...special powers! Witch is quite amazing, I must say..."

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding when she said these words. Judging by her tone, she surely doesn't know who I am, but she knows about my powers... And that wasn't a really good thing...

"Yeah, thanks. Anywas, I'm sorry for treating you in this way." I said, with my apologic tone.

"And so am I for scaring you like this..."She said.

We chuckled awkwardly for some seconds, before she proposed me to take me to the reunion, witch I accepted without hesitation.

As we walked through the woods, she told me how her life is hard in the village, and how she's tired of the stupid rules instaured by Mickey in our world. She also told me how she managed to escape the attack of the Dreamworks characters with her husband.

"And when we saw the guards coming, we cried so they would rescue us from under the rests of our house... "She finished saying. "And you?" She asked.

I frowned at her question.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you escape the attack?" She answered by asking me this question.

I chuckled nervously, trying to think of what I could possibly answer to this without giving her clues about my identity. Everybody in our world already knows about the two princesses who were kidnapped by a character from our worst enemy.

"I... was kinda saved by someone..."I answered with an uncertain tone.

"Oh! And who was this person?" She asked with enthusiasm.

I tryed to think as quick as possible to find an answer to that.

"Oh...hum... by a certain boy..."I answered. I always were bad at lying...

"Oh! Your true love perhaphs?" She asked.

I smiled as she said these words.

"Kinda...I" answered, not beleiving that I said this out loud!

"Oh! You're so lucky! you know, most of the girls I've met still didn't found their true love. It's always like that for almost every character from our world, well except if you're a Disney princess or that you already got married in your movie."

"Yeah..."I answered. If only she knew about how impossble my relationship with Jack is...

"Oh, we're almost there!" She said, pointing toward a huge grey and massive building emerge from the trees of the forest.

"This is the prison?" I asked, surprised by the intimidating size of this place.

"Yeah, kinda scary huh?" She said, staring at it too.

"I aready entered in there, when I had to pass my test to enter the revolutionsts. They've brought us there to show us how Mickey is cruel toward the other characters from other worlds, and also to show us that we are the same, that this boundary in between the worlds in useless and stupid, you know, that kind of thing..."She said, starting to walk again.

I stayed there, still staring at it. So this is where Jack is. Oh, how he must have been suffering there, and all this because he tryed to save me and Anna, but most of all because he loved me...

I felt like my heart was broken in pieces, from all the guilt I suddenly felt. I also felt tears forming on the corner of my eyes. I was finally going to see him, and I didn't know if I was enough prepared to what I would see, or say to him.

"Hey, you're coming? We're almost late!" The girl said, far ahead.

I was brough back to reality, as I started to walk again. I wasn't even concentrating on my moves, nor on what the girl was saying. I coldn't stop the sudden thoughts of Jack being tortured and angry against me because of what happened.

"...And don't forget to hide yourself once we get there, or they'll catch us!" She finished saying.

I kept staring at my feets on the ground, fearing the moment when I would finally see him.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

I stared at her, and I noticed how green and huge her eyes were under the moonight.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just that...I'm a bit nervous." I said.

"Oh! Don't worry, the people from DreamWorks world are very nice! They even bake the bests cookies I've ever ate!" She said with an encouraging tone.

I smiled, trying to prevent my sudden guilt and sadness take over me.

She must've noticed how nervous I was because the rest of the way untill the prison, we've crossed it in complete silence. And I really apreciated it, at least she knew when to talk and when to stay silent with someone...

As we arrived, we hid behind the shrubs near the entrance.

"How are we gonna enter?" I asked

"Don't worry, at this time, most of the guards are patrolling on the streets of the villages. And, some of them here are part of our membership so there's no problem." She said.

"And what if we get cought by a guard who isn't part of us?" asked.

"Well, too bad. Normally, I would hid myself into a church, but in this sitation, its like we would call, game over!" She said, with a sort of kidding, serious tone.

Suddenly, she grabbed, my hand as the guard in the entrance walked in. We then ran as fast as we could toward the entrance in silence. The guard was talking with another one who was facing us.

My heart almost stopped beating as he stared at us, and smiled, before staring back at the other guard. He surely was on our side...

"Come on!" The girl hurried me as we started running again toward one of the doors in front of us.

I was amazed by the size and all the space this prison had. Did they have so many prisonners to build a so huge prison like this?

We ran into the corridors for a while, deviating the guards we encountered. Once we enterd one last door, we finally stopped running.

"We're safe here. Only one guard is allowed to enter this part of the prison." She said in between some exausted breaths.

"And why's that?" I asked, also breathing hard.

"Because this is where the prisonners sentenced to death are, and the guard who enters here is the àone who will execute them. Fortunately, this year, the guard responsable of this is part of our membership, so we can walk in here without problem of being cough." She answered as we kept waklking in the corridor.

I felt a sudden thrill run through my spine as she said the word sentenced to death and executed. Jack doesn't diserve at all to be in a place like this...

"So...I think the reunion will be..."She said, looking at the numbers on the doors. "Here!" She added, opening a door. As we entered, many persons all covered by a cloak, or weraing a mask were gathered in the center of the room.

All this place reflected the luxe. The bed was covered by a soft sheet of red velvet, the bed was also in wood, covered by beautifull patterns, the windows were adorned by beautiful curtains and the walls were as beautifull as the rest of the room. What was this place?

"Here, come with me." The girl said, taking me to someone or somewhere in this huge mass of people. As we walked through, I stared at the windows and noticed that there were bars on them. So this is a cell...We were into a cell...How ironic...

" She'll take care of you." The girl said, before leaving. I stared at the person, and recognized the sillhouuette and the cloak of the old woman of the last day.

"Oh, there you are!" The old woman said as she stared at me. She must've recognized me because of my cloak too.

"Here, you can stay here, untill everybody arrives." She said as she took a chair beside her.

"Wait, is there going to be more people?" I asked gesturing toward all the persons in front of us.

"Oh yes my dear, they're all here to pass the test, just like you." She said.

I nodded with a surprised look on my face. I suddenly asked myself if I could find Jack in this place. After all, I didn't risk anything, since the guard of this place was one of us.

"I will hum...Just go outside for a moment, excuse me." I said, getting up.

"Alright, but be in time for the test!" The old woman said already far behind me. I walked desperately through the people untill I finally reached the door. As I got out, more people entered the cell. I wonder how many people in this world is against Mickey...

I walked through the corridor, staring at the doors, searching for any signs, any clues that will get me to him, but the doors were all the same...

My heart was beating at an incridible speed, as I speeded up my race. Suddenly, I noticed someone walking calmy at the end of the corridor. As I walked, I noticed that it was a guard. It surely was the guard that was on our side, and he could probably help me to find Jack.

"Hey, you!" I said, with a trembling voice.

"Yes?" He asked with a concerned tone.

As I was about to ask, I froze. I suddenly realized that this is it. This is the moment I've been waiting since I came back in my world. I was finally going to see Jack, and I still didn't even know what I would say.

"Yes?" The guard asked again.

"Oh, Hum...Could you tell me if a certain Jack Frost is emprisonned here?" I asked.

"Yes, but I can't get you there. Sorry." He said.

" I...I was told to ask him something. The old woman, the responsable of us told me to ask something to the prisonner." I lied. Actually, I sounded quite convinving! Not bad, I thought.

He just frowned in response.

" Its for the test, it's really important!" I added, with a more convincing tone.

The guard seemed a bit lost, but then he sighed before giving me a card and adding.

"Be quick, Or they'll notice that someone entered the cell, and they'll send the other guards to arrest us. Here, you gotta go to the cell number 17."

I nodded, as I took the card. My hands were trembling of nervousness. I walked back to where I came, and started looking at the numbers above the doors. Once I found the number 17, my breath was really heavy, my hands were trembling, and I couldn't even think straigh.

I took a deep breath as I slipped the card in the machine. Once a green light flashed, and the sound of the door opening slowly, My whole body was trembling in anticipation.

I opened the door slowly, afraid...afraid of everything that could happen. But once I looked inside, I couldn't contain all the happiness and the sadness I felt a the same time.

* * *

**Ta da daaaahh! Bet you already know who the unknown girl is,(she's one of my fav characters of Disney) and sorry for not posting yesterday, but...hum...Ugh, I can't find a good reason..Anyways, here it is, and I decided to write it a bit longer, to apoogise myself for my lazyness... :P Yeah. I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! Remember to leave some comments! :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11, hope you enjoy :)**

**Jack's POV**

The moonlight entering the room was my only source of light. I was in complete darkness and I never felt so tired during my whole life! In fact, the more the time passes by, the more I feel weak. I know it wasn't normal, I mean, I'm a spirit! Spirits aren't supposed to feel THAT tired! My eyelids wouldn't take any longer, I could feel the fatigue taking over me, and I couldn't fight against it. But what if they took advantage of my tiredness and do who knows what to me? Maybe I didn't listened to all what Bunny thought us, but there's this never-overestimate-your-enemy thing that I would never forget!

I know they will kill me. That's something inevitable, but the only thing I don't understand is why are they keeping me here for so long? Disney isn't known as the faster executor ones in this whole place for nothing! Maybe that's what they want; they want me to die of hunger, or dehydration! But then why did they kept feeding me and giving me water during these two days? Those questions kept me worried the whole day, and even now, preventing me to fall in sleep, witch is great somehow…I think….

I stared at the window once more, wondering how my family is dealing with this, how Hiccup is, and principally how Elsa is with this… I think that it would be a good thing if I get killed before I see her, or things could get worse… Maybe she doesn't even love me the way I think she loves me… After all, she just met me for three days… and in difficult circumstances…The only proof of her love toward me is that kiss we shared some days ago…But again, it was only ONE kiss, it doesn't mean anything…Right? I may not be a love expert, but I'm sure that it shouldn't be happening in this way…

But how I missed her…I wonder how it would be if we met in right conditions, if we could date each other properly…Yeah, that's one of the good things of being a prisoner, you got plenty time to wonder and think about our lives…I even realised that I still didn't got that gift I promised to Emma… Well, I think that the news of her older brother being killed won't be the kind of surprise she was hoping for…

Without noticing, my eyes were already closed, and the tiredness was over taking me completely. In fact, I didn't sleep for two days! I know I'm a spirit, but I need some rest, after all the past events.

The sound of the door opening slowly awakes me. I stared with fear, already preparing myself for whatever they will inflict me, but this time, there was only one person wearing a simple purple cloak.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

I just hope they won't give me that potion again…

The person stopped half way, and judging by its silhouette, I could tell it was a girl. Once she entered and the door closed behind her, only leaving both of us alone, she kept motionless, as if she was in shock.

I kept staring at her as she put her hood off slowly. My eyes widened and I recognized her, it was Elsa! What was she doing here? How did she even get here? Well that's one of the bad things of being a prisoner, you got hallucinations! There's no doubt on it!

She walked toward me, still saying nothing. Once she sat beside me, she placed one of her hands on my cheek. Her hand was trembling and ice cold. I could sense that she was about to cry, but she kept holding up. She kept also staring deeply in my eyes, before slipping her gaze toward the chain on my knee, holding me imprisoned.

"What have they done to you?" She whispered with a trembling voice.

"Oh that…I said, staring at the chains too. That's nothing!" I said with a kidding tone, trying to cheer her up, although I knew it was worthless…Oh how I curse the person who let her see me like this.

She then started to put her hand on the chains, trying to freeze them, but I knew that it would never work, God knows of what these chains are made of… In fact, even the bars of the windows are made from the same material. Seing that she tried many times and failed, I took her delicate hand from the chain, and placed my other hand under her chin, forcing her beautiful and teary eyes to look into mines.

"Hey, it's okay, don't waist your powers with it, its worthless." I said, as she stared silently at me.

"No it's not okay, you're CHAINED! And they're gonna kill y…"She trailed off as a single tear left her eyes. I wiped it with my thumb softly as she moved backward, taking her face away from my hand as she wiped her tears.

I kept quiet. This situation surely was horrible! I knew I would die, and get hurt, and she new it too. I didn't know what to say or do to appease this moment…

"What else did they do to you?" She asked, staring back at me, after wiping her tears away.

She sounded so determined saying these words, as if she was planning something. I could see in her eyes that she was hiding something from me. Then it hits me, she must be trying to save me, I'm sure! After all, that's what I would do, and that's what worried me the most! I knew how dangerous it would be for her if she risks her life like this.

"Elsa, you're not planning to save me, are you?" I asked, worried. In fact, I wouldn't support if she risks her life like this to save me.

"I'm planning to save both of us." She said in response after many seconds of silence.

"Elsa, I don't want you to risk yourself like this!" I said worried.

"Jack, I can't let you die. And I won't! Not after all you did to me."

"So you're telling me that you're doing this because I saved you in my world?" I asked, a bit hurt. I couldn't believe that she was doing this just to pay me back for what I've done for her.

"Of course not! I'm doing it because I love you!" She said.

I stared at her, before looking away.

"In either ways, you shouldn't do it." I said.

She smiled in response. She looked amused by what I said, witch only made me even more mad.

"Really? I'm sorry but I won't listen to you this time." She said.

It was now my turn to smile at her.

"And when was the last time you ever listened to me?" I said, as a matter of fact.

She chuckled a bit before answering.

"Well, let me see…when you told me that you loved me…Maybe…" She said, with a sarcastic tone.

We chuckled in silence as we held each other hands. After that, the room became completely silent, and she started to make circle motions with her thumb on my hand.

"I'm coming back to DreamWorks world tonight." She finally said, staring at our hands.

I stared at her in surprise.

"What? After all I've done to get you out of there?" I said worried.

"I'm doing this to save us."

"I don't understand how you going back to my word could be helpful…" I said.

She stopped stroking my hand as she stared at me.

"I had to join a membership. But for this, I have to pass a test, and that's why I'm here." She answered.

"You WHAT?" I asked in disbelieve. I couldn't think of Elsa being part of a membership…In fact, it didn't fit her at all.

"They're called the revolutionists. It seems that this membership exists in every world. Even in yours." She said, staring at the window.

I kept quiet as she continued her talk.

"And tonight, I gotta go to your world and meet the other members that are there. And I should send them a message." She finished.

I stared at the window too, before taking her hand in mine again.

"I think you shouldn't do this. I mean, what if you get caught there?" I asked.

"I got my powers, remember?" She said waving her hand creating little snowflakes that fell above us. "And besides, I'll be accompanied." She added.

"By who?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. If get in this membership, I could finally get a chance to save you!" She said.

"I still think it is a bad idea." I said.

She sighed, before getting up and staring at me.

"You gotta stop being so protective Jackson Overland Frost!" She said crossing her arms, with a kidding tone.

"I can't help it. I guess I'm not used to be the one who gets rescued. And by the way, how do you know my full name?" I asked.

"Your mother told me." She said with a triumphal tone.

I smiled at her, as she sat beside me again in silence. But my smile faded as she stared at the mattress, avoiding my gaze.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just that you didn't deserve all of this…" She finally said, staring for a second in my eyes, before turning it away.

"Hey I already told you that I'm okay!" I said softly, as I took her hand in mine. I leaned closer to her, until my mouth reached her ear. "I promise everything will be fine." I added whispering softly. I moved backward, so I could see her expression, but I still could feel the pain she must've been feeling. I leaned more closely to her face, and put my hand on the back of her neck, leaning her closer. She closed her eyes softly and so did we were about to kiss, we heard a hard knock on the door behind us. Quickly followed by a guard's voice yelling at her that she has to go.

I sighed in frustration, and as she got out of our embrace. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, before getting up.

"Once this all ends, we could go to the isolated place together, what do you think?" She asked with an amazed, yet sad tone.

"Isn't the guy who asks the girl if she wants to go with him on a date?" I said teasing her.

"Not this time!" She answered, as she walked toward the opened door and when she was about to leave, she froze in half-way, before walking quickly toward me again.

She stared back at the door, as if to be sure if the guard wasn't listening or seeing anything. She then turned back to me with an excited look.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She asked. Well, it was more like an affirmation than a question. She then started walking toward the door, as I whispered.

"What? No! Elsa You can't take so many risks! Are you listening to me? Elsa!" I whispered, worried and in desperation.

She then turned toward me again and smiled, before the door closed behind her, leaving me speechless and alone in this dark room.

* * *

**Sorry guys if this chaper isn't as good as you expected... :( **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it... Remember to leave some comments :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Elsa's POV**

As the door closed behind me, I couldn't prevent the tears I've benn holding before. I couldn't believe that he was in that kind of situation. And the fact that he might be executed tomorrow made me feel even more guilty and angry against myself. Of course, I didn't had the courage to tell him that he would get killed the next day, he already had enough problems, and the only one who could solve them was me.

"Miss, are you alright?" The guard beside me asked.

I wiped quickly my tears, suddenly remembering that I would see Jack tomorrow. At this thought, I breathed deeply before turning toward the guard, witch also interrupted Jack and mine's kiss.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said, with a quennish tone.

He simply nodded, and took me toward the others. As we walked, I stared at him, and he, of course couldn't see my face since I had my hood on.

"Hum..May I ask you a favour?" I asked, in a low voice.

He stared at my face, even though he couldn't see it, before looking at the persons in front of us, ready to ass the test.

"What kind of favour?" He asked.

"I may return here tomorrow at the sunrise, and I would appreciate if you let the 17th door opened." I said with an authoritarian tone.

He frowned at my demand.

And why would I do this? I already took a huge risk in letting you enter this cell. Each time a cell is opened, the central computer calculates the time that the person who entered takes to get out, and if it gets more than five minutes, the alarm is triggered!" He said,whispering, as we approached the mass of people.

I sighed, before taking off my bracelet of gold and diamonds, before holding it toward him.

"I think that with this bracelet, you'll find a way to let me in?" I said, giving it to him.

He took it hesitantly, and stared at it to be sure if it was then bit the jewel, but I prevented him to do it, by telling him that it was truly gold. He then, stared at me frowning, thinking of what he should do, before he sighed in egreement. I smiled, at him, but I knew he couldn't see it. I started walking toward the crowd of people who were getting out of the cell.

As I walked through them, I searched for the old woman responsable of this test, and I also had to find my teammate. I noticed that the people around me started to pair themselves with their respective partner, I also noticed that each pairing had a sticker on them with a number written on. Great, I didn't had one, how am I going to find my partner now? I sighed in frustration as a person ran right in front of me and almost made me fall on the operson behind me. I regeined my composture, before walking again, paying attention to the people running near me.

Suddenly, I felt someone poke on my shoulder from behind. I turned quickly and recognised the old woman's cloak. Finally! I thought.

" Here, my dear, I forgot to give you this." She said, holding me a sticker with the number 6 to me. "Where were you? You missed the instructions for the test!" She said, with a disappointed tone.

"I had to take some air, there were just too much people in this cell." I said, trying to sound convincing, witch I think worked perfectly, as she nodded.

She then walked away. I put the sticker on my cloak, before searching a person who has the same number on his sticker as me. As I walked, the door of the corridor opened, letting each one of them getting out to start their test. Fortunately this place was emptying quickly, and it would be pretty easier to find my teammate.

Suddenly, I found him, he was wearing the same mask and cloak than the last time I saw him. He seemed being searching for me desperatly as the people were leaving. He also seemed frustrated. Once he turned toward me and saw my number, he walked in my direction, his green and familiar green eyes never quitting mines.

"Where were you? I searched for you everywhere!" He said a bit angry.

"None of your busines." I said. " I think we should keep going now." I said, waving my hand toward the crowd of people leaving the corridor.

He sighed, before grasping my hand and pushing me toward the door. I followed him as we quitted this section of the prison.

**After a while...**

It took us a little while to get out of the prison this time, since the guards finished their round in the villages. Fortunately, none of us got cought. Once we reached the forest, the cold of the night hit our faces hardly, but the cold never bothered me. The man released my hand softly as we walked through the woods. Each team started to separate from each other, taking their own path.

"So hum, do you know where we are going?" I asked, as he seemed a bit lost in the darkness of the night.

"Of course I do!" He answered, with an uncertain tone.

"Let's take this way." He said, wallking toward a rocky terrain and tree-filled.

" I don't think it is a good idea." I said, staring at him, as he was trying to cross an old tree on the ground, blocking his way. I hold my laughs as he fell hard on the ground.

" Listen, I think we should go by this way."I said, pointing to the path tha the misterious girl took when she took me to the prison.

The man stared at its direction, and back at me, as I helped him get raised up.

"Well, I think we should take this path, it seems more secure." He said.

"Oh yeah? And do you even know to where it leads?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Listen, all I want is to get out of this forest, and find a way toward this DreamWork's world!" He said frustrated.

I sighed, before looking around us.

"Okay, this path, leads to the village, and once we get there, we will find our way." I said. "Are you coming or not?" I said, as I walked toward the path I indicated before.

He sighed as he started to follow me.

We walked side by side in complete silence. Fortunately I had a good memory, or we would get lost many times in these woods, yeah, when you live locked in your room for so many years, you start inventing games to make the time pass more quickly.

"So, you must be a princess, am I right?" He asked.

My eyes widened as he said these words.

"How...Why did you say that?" I asked surprised. Did he saw my face? No, impossible, my hood hid it completly.

" Well, only princesses have so delicated hands like yours." He said, and I could sense the simile he has as he speaked.

" Well, I'm not allowed to tell you anything about my true identity." I said, still walking.

"Well then how are we going to call each other if we get in trouble?" He asked.

I chuckled at his words.

"Well then I think we should get nicknames!" I said kidding.

"Good idea!" He said.

" I was just kidding." I said, looking at him behind me, trying to climb the mountain we were on.

- "C'mon, its your chance to have a name you always dreamed to have!" He said. "Let me see... I'll be...Oh! love master!"

" That's not even a name!" I said chuckling.

"Well, now it is!" He said smiling. And you? What should I call you? He asked.

"Hum..." I said thinking. In fact, I always loved my name, and I never thought of wanting to change it.

"Well..."He said, urging me.

"Anna!" I said instinctively. It was the first name who came through my head.

The man froze for a moment as I said my sister's name.

"what's the problem?" I asked. He then continued walking silently.

"Oh, nothing. I just that... this was the name of my last fiancée. But then, I lost her." He said.

I frowned at his words.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said with an apologic tone.

"Yeah, and you? Did you got married in your movie?" He asked.

"No. But I already love someone." I said, regretting instantly for saying these words. He already knoe that I'm a princess, and I'm the only one who didn't got married. And the fact that I said that I loved someone, could be suspect.

"Oh! He must be a very lucky man then! I'm sure that this hood hides the most beautiful face of this whole world!" He said, with a seductive tone.  
I turned toward him in shick.

"Would you stop that! I just said that I love someone!" I said shocked.

"I was just kidding!"He said chuckling, as we reached the top of the mountain.

I sighed, before looking around us. This mountain had a full view of the forest, witch helped a lot to find our way. The village wasn't that far now.

**After a While...**

" We're almost there." I said as we walked through the woods again.

" Do you know where DreamWorks world is?" He asked.

"Hum...I think so." I said, not wanting to give him more clues about my identity, since the princesses were kidnapped.

I helped him to cross a huge rock that was on our way.

" Do you think the others already got there?" He asked.

"I doubt it. They still have to cross another forest outside our village, and getting inside DreamWorks world isn't that easy..." I said, suddenly realising that I just told him that I knew the way. I facepalmed myself mentally as I sensed his smile under his mask.

" You're not a very good liar, are you?" He said, with an amuzed tone.

" shh!" I said.

" No I'm serious, you just told me that..." He was suddenly cut off when I put my hand on his mouth.

"Shhh..."I said again, staring at the village right in front of us, trying to hear any suspect sounds.

He pushed away my hand. My heart almost skipped a beat as I heard something crashing on the groud, but the sudden sound of a cat solaced me. Nobody was there. Suddenly, the lovemaster just whispered with a seductive tone again what was going on, close to my ear.

I turned toward him, and slapped him face.

"Stop doing that, or I'll hurt you so badly that you won't even have the time to say I'm cold!" I said, with a menacing tone.

"What if I say that I'm hot?" He asked.

I sighed in frustration, as we walked quickly under the shadows of the houses.

"Where are we going now?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand as we walked toward the end of the village.

Once we reached the end, the huge gate, showing the end of Disney world's boundary. I also noticed that there were any guards. Mybe they were part of us too...

"Do you think we won't risk anything in their world?" He asked.

" I hope so."

* * *

**Tadah! Next chapter will be very entertaining, I promise.**

**PS: Do you already know who lovemaster is?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Elsa's POV**

We kept quiet as we quit our world. For me, it wasn't something new and I couldn't help, but notice the nervousness that my partner was trying to hide.

"Would you please walk faster?" I said, exasperated.

He looked toward me, before speeding up his pace.

"And would you please stop giving me orders? You're not a queen to order me like that!" He said angrily.

I laughed mentally at what he said. At least, it proved that he had any idea of who I am… That's a good sign.

"What's so funny?" He asked, as I chuckled unconsciously.

"Whatever…" I answered with an amusing tone.

He sighed in frustration as we crossed a stream on our way. I regretted the fact that I was wearing a dress with a long skirt, as I tried to hold its hem to prevent the water to wet them.

**After a while….**

After minutes of walking in silence, we climbed a rock, witch would help us to have a better view of our way in the forest. As we reached the top, we both gasped at the view: DreamWorks world has one of the most beautifull landscapes I've never seen at night!

We couldn't help, but be surprised by the man sitting lazily on the shining moon, holding a fishing rod. It was amazing.

"Wow" He said."That's beautiful!" He added.

"Yeah" I said, with a hint of nostalgia in my voice. In fact, I regretted for not having the time to admire this world when I was there with Jack...

"It would be nice if that mouse with oversized ears installed a source of light like THAT where he put me to live in…"He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. You don't have light in your house? I asked in disbelieve.

"Kinda." He answered. As I wasn't the nicest and respectable person in my movie, so Mickey decided to put me where all villains live. It's a place very dark, and cold, and….horrible!

"Ah! So you're a villain." I said smiling.

"If you like naughty boys, then yes I am VERY villain…."He said with a seductive tone…Again.

"I'm warning you, stop doing that, or you'll regret it!" I said, with a serious tone.

"I'm just messing with you, and besides, I'm sure you like that!" He said, and I could sense his smirk under his hood. He then got down from the rock, and offered his help to me to get me down from the rock, but I refused. He's really getting on my nerves!

Suddenly, we heard what seemed like a girl scream coming from the woods. We stared at each other in confusion, before another scream came again. We ran toward it, hoping that it was nothing too much grave.

When we arrived, there was a young woman wearing a red cloak, on her knees, helping someone who fell in the precipice in front of them.

"What's happening?" My partner asked worried as we walked toward them.

"HEEEELP!" The person falling yelled again.

I ran toward the edge to see who was there, and I almost had a heart attack as I saw Anna's face. He hood fell off from her head, and her hair was a mess as she screamed again for help.

"ANNA!?" I cried in disbelieve.

Suddenly, my partner pushed aside the woman who was helping Anna so he would help her instead, since he was stronger them us. But as he held my sisters hand, he froze, in shock, as if he already knew her.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked. "Push her up!" I cried as my partner hold his hands firmly on Anna's arm again, before pushing her toward us. The woman and I helped him as he finished to save my sister. He laid her on the ground, as she sit, with her body still trembling from the shock.

"Anna! Are you alright? What happened? Oh my god, what are you doing here?!" I bombarded her with questions, as I sit beside her.

"I…I think I broke something…"She finally said with a trembling voice.

I turned toward the woman WHO WAS JUST BESIDE MY PARTNER.

"What happened?" I asked to her.

"We were staring at DreamWorks world when suddenly, the ground beneath her fell off with her." She said, also in a shaken voice.

I turned toward my sister, trembling in my arms. I took my hood off, as I forced her to stare at me.

"Anna it's me Elsa. Would you please explain me what in the hell are you doing here? You can't risk your life like this, are you crazy?" I asked, worried.

"I knew you wouldn't let Jack die…And I couldn't leave you alone in this…"She answered.

I hugged her as I felt tears forming in the corner of my eyes. Anna would never stop surprising me with her huge heart.

* * *

**I'm REEEEAAALLYY sorry for posting a so small chapter soo late! I'm very sorry, really. I had so many things to do these days, the reason is just that i'll travell in three weeks, I lost my passport so I had to re-do it, I had many things to buy, and I also had many exams this week, so yeah...My brain is about to explode... I promise, I'll try to post a longer chapter after tomorrow, and I promise, you won't be disappointed this time! And if you want, you can leave some ideas for the nexts chapters if you want! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14.**

** Hope you like it! :)**

**Elsa's POV**

I still couldn't believe what Anna did, I mean, I took all my precautions to don't worry her with my problems, so she wouldn't get involved, but now I see that it was worth less…

We were now walking through the woods toward DreamWorks world again, and now that our partners know who we are, I fear the worst… Anna was walking beside me and holding my hands, witch was still trembling from the shock she just had, while our partners were walking ahead us.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't want to worry you, I just wanted to help you!" She whispered, so our teammates wouldn't listen.

"It's okay Anna." I said, even though I wanted to get angry at her for risking her life like this.

"Elsa, I know you're angry against me." She said.

"No I'm not!" I replied.

She looked deeply in my eyes to see if I was being honest, but I avoided her gaze. This wasn't the place nor the time to start a discussion about this. Seeing that I didn't wanted keep talking about it, she sighed.

"But Elsa, I couldn't let you go through this all alone! I'm your sister and I should help you, even though the one who should be blamed for Jack being executed should be Kritoff who by the way is also in this group and…"I cut her off as I heard these lasts words.

"What?! Kristoff is here?" I whispered worried.

"Of course! He didn't want to let me do this alone!" She said.

I sighed in frustration. I already had so many problems, and now I have to take care of my sibling and her future husband…Wait, she shouldn't be here this night if she's supposed to get married tomorrow, that doesn't make sense…

"But Anna, you shouldn't be here, since your wedding is tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, remember when I told you that Kristoff would have a talk with Mickey, you know…about our wedding gift? Well, Mickey didn't really approve his idea, but he decided to extend the wedding day. Witch means that we will get married in two days…" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He said that as we didn't wanted to see the two prisoners get killed in our wedding day; we would receive another special gift instead." She answered, with a worried tone.

I frowned at what she said. What was that mouse planning this time?

I looked at our partners in front of us, and then back at my sister. She seemed so scared and worried right now…I could sense her nervousness as her hand tightened its grip on mine. Seeing this made me feel like a horrible sibling, I didn't wanted that Anna pass through all I'm enduring…

"We're almost there!" Anna's teammate alerted us as we approached a huge gate right at the end of the forest. I also recognized DreamWorks emblem adorning the gates…It made me remember the times I've had with Jack in this world…How I miss him… What if I encounter someone from his family here? What could I possibly tell them? And his friend Hiccup? What if someone asks me what will happen to him? That's a kind of situation I'd try to avoid as much as possible.

"We should probably find a plan to get inside." My partner said as we approached our destination.

"What if we try to distract the guards?" Anna asked.

"But how? We got nothing to distract them!" Anna's partner exclaimed as a matter of fact.

"Maybe you could use your powers!" The girl said staring at me.

"Yeah! Use your ice powers against them!" My partner said.

I looked at them around me, thinking if this was a good idea or not…But we didn't have enough time and we had to hurry!

"But hey, we weren't supposed to come here to make peace with them? And not hurt them?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, but we could violate this rule for once!" My partner said.

"Guys! We should hurry! We're almost there!" I said as we reached the end of the woods, before we all hid ourselves behind the nearest bushes we could find.

We stared at each other, waiting for a good plan to appear, but no one said a word. I could use my powers, but each time I use them against people, I hurt the person, and that's not the purpose of this test!

The sound of someone walking near us made us frozen. The person was a guard, who was holding a torch so he could have a better view of the forest in the darkness. Fortunately, our hiding place prevented him to see any of us. I wonder how the other teams made their way through that gate…

As the guard walked away, we stared at each other again. We needed a plan, and quick!

Suddenly, the sound of someone walking in the forest behind us made us stare at its direction. There were many people wearing a cloak or masks walking toward us, and they all looked like they were relieved to find other people of our membership.

One of them ran toward us before kneeling to hide behind the bushes like us. The others then followed him. In a matter of seconds there was a crowd of people hiding in the forest, just waiting the right moment to enter this world. Seriously, I wonder how these guards didn't notice anything yet…

"So, what's the plan?" One of them asked.

"We still have no idea!" Anna answered.

The person nodded, before looking at the gates, then at the crowd who only grew as the seconds passed by.

"There are too much people here…If it continues, we will get caught!" My partner exclaimed.

Suddenly, another person ran toward us, telling us that there was an issue on the wall surrounding this world, and that we could possibly pass through it. After these words, many people started moving toward the direction indicated. As I grabbed Ann's hand to walk toward it, we almost cried in fear as the loud sound of many dragons flying above us in an incredible speed appeared. The guards stared at each other, before running inside their cabin.

"What's happening?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should move toward that issue that that man found, before we get caught." I said, holding her hand and calling our partners to follow us.

It was quite difficult to walk through all these people in the forest without making too many noises, but as we reached the other side of this crowd; we finally saw that indeed, a part of this wall surrounding DreamWorks world was smaller than the rest of it. We could easily climb on it without a problem!

Suddenly, one of the people started running toward it. Each one of us holds our breaths as a guard almost saw him. As soon as the person reached the wall, he tried to climb the smooth surface of the wall, without success. The guard started walking toward his direction, and everyone started to call the person to run back to the forest, but it was too late.

Seeing that he wouldn't make it, I decided to use my powers, creating a sort of stair of ice so he would escape, before being caught. Without a second of hesitation, the person climbed on it, before letting himself fall on the other side of this wall.

As soon as he crossed it, I melted my creation, before the guard noticed it. Everyone was in complete silence as the guard looked around, searching for something suspicious, but as he saw nothing in particular, he walked back to where he was before. As I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, the people around me started asking me how I did this and if I could do it again to help them, witch I accepted gladly.

Progressively, the people started crossing the wall, just like the previous man did, and I kept crating and melting stairs of ice as the guards walked toward our direction. One person almost got caught, but he made it. The crowd around us started to reduce as each one of us crossed this wall.

"Elsa, its getting late! We should probably go now! These people will find another way to cross this!" My partner said.

In fact, using my powers so repetitively was a bit exhausting, but I still felt like I could do this for the entire night if I wanted!

"These people need my help! I can't leave them on their own like that!" I answered.

"But what if…"He started saying before being cut off by me.

"No! I already said that I wouldn't give up on them!" I said a bit pissed off. My partner clearly was a villain, judging by his way of seeing things!

He sighed in frustration as he returned to his place. He couldn't cross this wall without me; it was one of the rules of this test. We had to reach DreamWorks world, and give the message, always accompanied by our partner, no matter what happens!

**After a while…**

As the minutes passed by, the huge crowd of people of before, was now reduced to only a few people. During all this time, Anna and her partner kept staying by my side, even though I told them to go. This prouved that Anna really loves me, she would never give up to me, even if her life was in risk…I stared at my sibling, and the worried look she had in her eyes made me even more worried.

"What's wrong Anna?" I asked.

"It's just that I still didn't saw Kristoff. Almost everyone who should cross this wall has already passed in front of us, and I still didn't saw Kristoff…"She said with a hint of sadness on her voice.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine!" I said. "Do you know who his partner is?" I asked.

"No! When we entered this membership, they took him to another room. Once we came back to Snow White's castle, I asked him what they told him, and he said that he has to pass a test to make part of this group. And tonight, I accompanied him toward the prison where both of us would pass this test, but again, he was taken to another room…"She trailed off.

I frowned. What did they told Kristoff? Anna's right, he should've passed through us already to cross this wall, and still no sign of him.

"Elsa! Let's go, there's no one left! C'mon!" My partner exclaimed, hurrying us.

"No! We have to wait Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, I think he's right, it's getting late! We can't last too long in this world, or it would be suspicious for the people of our world!" Anna's partner said.

She was right about one point, Anna and I are both Disney princesses, if a guard found out that we weren't in our respective rooms, he would probably freak out and tell Mickey, witch would only cause more problems to us… But we couldn't leave Kristoff and his partner behind!

"Ok then, Anna and you, I said pointing to her partner, you cross this wall, and I'll wait Kristoff here. Alright?" I said.

"WHAT!?" My partner said in frustration.

I ignored him and turned toward my sibling, waiting her answer.

" No Elsa, it's too dangerous, I don't want to let you waiting here…You go, and I'll wait Kristoff here." She said.

"Yeah, I agree with that! C'mon let's go." My partner said, as he holds my hand, taking me toward the stairs of ice.

"Wait no! How are you two and Kristoff going to cross this wall without me?" I asked. "I can't leave you. You go!" I said.

My partner sighed in frustration and impatience.

"Listen, if none of you is going, then I will cross this thing alone okay?" My partner said angrily.

"You can't do that! It's against the rules!" Anna exclaimed.

"Hey, I waited here until the very last person of this huge crowd crossed this wall, and now that is my turn, I can't cross it because you can't find a consensus! My patience has its limits!" My partner exclaimed again.

"Well sorry if the people around you aren't so selfish like you!" Anna said with the same tone as him.

"What do you mean by that!" He said with a menacing tone.

"Hey! You two, stop that! We don't have time for this okay?" I said. "And you, if you touch my sister, you can bet that after experiencing my powers, the cold will be your worst enemy!" I said menacingly at him. Who does he thinks he is to talk to my sister with that tone?

He sighed, before walking toward the wall.

"You can go ahead Elsa. I'll be fine, don't worry." Anna said softly, turning toward me and calming herself down.

"Anna I can't…" I started saying before being cut off by her.

"Go Elsa, I'll stay here. Oh! Would you please give my message to the responsible of the test? Tell him that I couldn't give it to him personally." She said, giving me a manuscript she was hiding in her cloak's pocket. I took it silently before putting it in my pocket too.

I couldn't help but feel horrible for leaving her like this here…

"I won't take too much longer." I said to her." Here, you can both use this in case you're in danger." I said, creating a sort of stick of ice, who could probably break someone's head if we put enough force on it.

I made two of it, and gave the second one to Anna's partner. They both thank me and as I was about to leave, Anna grabed my arm, before whispering"Elsa, I would be on my guards if I were you. I feel like your partner isn't someone that you can count on. I don't know why, but I feel like I already know him so well..." and hiding themselves in the shrubs again. I ran toward my partner, who was already jumping the wall on the other side. Ugh… Why on earth did I sit beside this man during the reunion? Now I have to deal with his temperament…

As I was climbing the stairs, I looked backwards, to where Anna was, before reaching the top of the wall, melting the stairs behind me again, and jumping on our enemy's world…Again.

* * *

**Ta da! I hope you forgive me for my last update who took me forever to post it, now that I wrote this huge chapter... Anyways, can you guess wich DreamWorks character Elsa and her "partner" will meet in the next chap?" write what you think about it in your comments! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15**

**Elsa's POV**

Once my partner and I entered our enemy's world, the silence welcoming us was solacing, which demonstrated that nobody noticed us… for now…

Like the last time I entered this world, we were in the antz city, where the very first DreamWorks movie was made. I also remember the disgusting view of millions ants walking near us…I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, as I walked through the insects.

My partner was already ahead me, and I had to speed up my pace to reach him. I still was angry against him because of his rude manners with me, and my sister.

"Could you at least wait for me?" I whispered, with a pissed off tone.

He simply sighed in response, as if I'm the one acting immature. It only made my anger against him grow. What was his problem?

"Did you hear me?" I asked again whispering.

He turned toward me suddenly, his green, yet angry eyes facing me.

"Could you stop giving me orders? It's a bit annoying!" He whispered.

I frowned at him. He really is getting on my nerves, with his way of arguing with people. No doubt of why he's a villain…

"I'm just trying to talk with you!" I said frustrated.

"But I don't want to talk!" He answered quickly.

I ran toward him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to face me again.

"Why are you acting so rude with me?" I asked.

"Weren't you the one who threatened me to stop talking to you?" He said.

"No, I only asked you to stop flirting with me!" I answered pissed off.

He looked away, before taking his arm out of my grip. He surely wasn't make thing easy…

"Ok fine!" I said. "I won't bother you anymore, but could you at least act as if you're being a good partner? We won't get really far with your attitude." I said as a matter of fact.

"I said, stop giving me orders!" He cried turning toward me, with an angry tone.

His sudden reply made me gaps in surprise. I must say that he seemed a bit threatening with this tone…

We stayed like this for god knows how much time, only staring at each other in complete silence. He was the first to move after this little awkward moment. He turned his head away, before walking again in silence. I couldn't understand him, he seemed hurt, but at the same time confident. I knew something wasn't right…

I quickly walked toward him again and put a hand on his shoulder, he didn't reply.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly this time.

He kept walking in silence. I sighed in impatience as he kept quiet. I removed my hand from his shoulder and walked by his side in silence, not wanting to make him get angry again.

I wasn't an expert of understanding and solacing people, but I knew that if I kept talking like this with him, he wouldn't cooperate with me, so I kept quiet the whole time…

"Why are you here?" He finally asked after minutes of silence.

I stared at him with a questioning look on my face.

"What?" I asked.

I mean, you're a Disney princess; your life must be perfect where you live in our world. So why are you in this gang? He said.

I looked at the ground, avoiding his gaze. What could I possibly answer to that? He already knows my true identity, and if he knew about my secret, he could spread the news in our world.

"Well…My life isn't as perfect as you think where I live…" I answered, relieved for finding a good answer to his question.

"Not perfect huh? Well, I bet your life is better than mine. Did you know that each villain isn't allowed to quit the place where we live? That's why you never see a villain character walking on the streets of a sweet village, or having a good time under a tree in parks." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I looked back at him, analysing his talk. I fact, I never saw a single villain in the village… But as bad as it seems, he kind of deserves it. Nobody ordered him to act like this in his movie, he choose to be a villain, that's all. I kept quiet; I wouldn't dare say this to him.

"The people judge us without even knowing us." He finally said.

I looked away, and noticed that we were approaching the end of this city.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that in each Disney movie, they never take the time to explain why the villain acts like that; we don't become villain like that, in one second. People hate us without even asking themselves why we act like that." He said.

I stared back at him after these words. He got a point there…

"But what happened to you?" I asked hesitantly.

He chuckled nervously before scratching the back of his head.

"I don't think you'll appreciate it." He said.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like I will bite you or something just because you said something about your life!" I said, trying to convince him.

"Well, all I can say is that being the youngest of a family of 12 children, being all the time the little slave of his older brothers and constantly hear your widowed father tell you he does not like because you're responsible for the death of his wife, is not the happiest life on earth…" He said nervously.

I felt a huge pity for him. It must've been awful for him to have a childhood like this. But at the same time, I understand him perfectly. My childhood wasn't the most beautiful and perfect one neither… Of course, my parents never said that they didn't loved me, but the way they stared at me, with that angry yet sad look on their faces showed how they hated me for ruining their life.

"Well, if it solaces you, I past most part of my life locked in my room by my parents. Until the point of when I didn't even know what it felt like to have a walk outside, in the castle's garden anymore!" I said with a soft tone.

I could sense his weak smile under his hood and I smiled back. Suddenly, the advice Anna gave me before entering here came back to my mind… He must've had a terrible childhood, and all, but he's still a villain, I couldn't trust him entirely. Even though I doubt he would hurt me now…

Suddenly, he put his right arm in front of me, preventing me to take another step ahead. As I was about to talk, he put his index on his mouth, telling me to keep quiet. I looked at the direction he was staring at, and noticed the silhouette of someone near the end of this city.

I gasped as the person walked toward us.

My partner then grabbed his sword from under his cloak. I noticed how sophisticated and royal his suit was under his dark cloak, whatever villain he is; he must've been part of some royal family…

"No wait, you can't hurt them!" I exclaimed, reminding him the rule.

"Shh! I won't hurt him. It's just in case he decides to attack!" He said.

I frowned at him.

He must've sensed my questioned look, as he answered:

"It's a tactic of war; you must show your enemy that you're not afraid of him!" He said as a matter of fact.

I simply puffed in response…

Once the person stood just in front of us, we stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Where were you this whole time? I waited both of you for hours!" The person in front of us said. Judging by its voice, I could tell it was a woman.

"Who are you?" My partner asked hesitantly.

The woman sighed, before she put her hand in her cloak's pocket, searching for something.

"I'm the one in charge of both of you." She said, as she took a paper from her pocket, where the same number as the one my partner and I had was written on.

As she put the paper back in her pocket, my partner lowered his grip on his sword; which meant that we weren't in danger.

"We gotta go, before someone catches us!" The woman said, holding my hand and pushing me along with her. My partner quickly followed us.

As we approached the end of this village, she took her identity card, and slipped it on the machine and we entered another city, just like Jack did when he first took me in this world. I also remembered that each city here was arranged in chronological order, depending on their movie and that each city had a gate at the end.

As we walked, through the various cities, I couldn't help but feel amazed again, admiring the beauty of this world. I know I already entered here before, but its beauty will never stop surprising me. My partner also seemed amazed by the landscapes. The moon never stopping to shine above us, with that man sitting lazily on her…This place was one of the most beautiful, and amazing places I've ever seen…

"Where are you taking us?" I finally asked as we were walking through the Egyptian desert from The prince of the Egypt's city.

The woman turned toward us, and for the first time, her eyes were noticeable through her hood. Her eyes were of a dark brown, and they reminded me of someone's other eyes that I already knew…

"We're almost there, keep walking. If you came a little earlier, we would be able to take a ride with the horses from Spirit the stallion of the Cimarron's city, but as you came too late, we have to walk until our destination." She answered calmly.

I heard my partner sigh in frustration behind us after hearing her. I looked at him and he whispered:

"I told you that we should cross that wall and leave the others, but no, you wanted to stay there until everyone crossed it."

I simply rolled my eyes, and looked back at the woman walking ahead us.

"So, you seem to be very happy in this world!" My partner said after minutes of silence.

Anything is perfect you know. Right now, we're in a crisis moment. Two of our best's characters are imprisoned in your world. She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"The situation is so grave that the movie of one of the two prisoners couldn't be released in time. We had to postpone the release of the movie just because the main character wasn't here to finish his movie. This is a scandal! The worst in all of this is that the mother of this character just came to our world for his movie, and her son got imprisoned three days after she arrived here!" She exclaimed.

I knew she was talking about Hiccup's mother. I instinctively thought about Jack's mother. How must she be right now? Is she trying to find a way to save her son? I hope so!

"Yeah, that's why I'm here, I want to help them. I want to save these prisoners!" I said, feeling concerned by the subject.

"You are?" My partner asked.

I froze for a moment as I heard him. He wasn't supposed to know about this…Oh Elsa, you're terrible at hiding secrets! I said mentally.

"Well, it's good to know. The more numerous we are in the revolutionists, the nearest we are to reach our goal!" She said with conviction.

And what is this…goal you're all searching for? My partner asked.

The woman stopped walking at stared at him.

"The peace in between all the worlds." She said softly, before we started to walk again through the darkness of the night, and under the moonlight of the man sitting on the moon.

Sorry for not posting yesterday, but I wasn't in the mood of writing...Sorry. Anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter is full of grammar errors, but I just want you to know that I make my possible to correct them! I read them at least 3 or 4 times to see if its okay, I even send them to my friends: so they can help me correcting them! But as you know nobody is perfect, and I wish you'd stop saying that I don't even correct my chapters before posting them, really it frustrates me a lot! I put much effort on them, so you can enjoy reading it, so yeah...Sorry for saying it like this, but I felt really hurt when people start saying that I don't even care to correct them! Sorry again...

Oh! I almost forgot, do you know who the woman is? There's a little clue very well hidden in this chap who tells who she is... try to find it! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16**

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't help but feel worried for Elsa. I never knew she was capable of risking her own life like this for me… And if something happened to her, I would never forgive myself! She didn't told me what she would do exactly to save me, and all I know is that she must pass a test tonight, witch included the fact that she has to enter my world again, even though I tried to take her away from there… Oh Elsa…And the fact that she would come back to see me again in this cell in the morning made me even more worried.

I couldn't sleep, not with all those problems in my mind! That's why I kept walking around the cell, and sighing with exasperation because I knew I couldn't do anything to save her…All I could do was to wish and pray that she was okay…

I felt the little pain on my leg caused by the chain who kept me imprisoned here as I walked toward the window, the only place I liked to stay in this cell. I stared at the sky for god knows how many times this day, as closed my eyes, trying to remember all the things she told me before leaving.

I remembered how desperate she was to get me out of this place, how her sad, yet beautiful eyes filled with tears almost break my heart at that moment. I would never forget the moment; I tried my best since I met her to prevent her to have this look on her beautiful features…But I failed… She didn't deserve that; WE didn't deserve this at all!

I sighed again, tired of living in constant fear and preoccupation. If only I never went in that isolated zone, in the same moment as Elsa, nothing of this would have happened! If only we never met each other, we wouldn't be living in so much pain…

I opened my eyes, frustrated with everything. I stared at the moon shining brightly on the night sky. It surely wasn't like mine in my world, but I couldn't help but stare at it in agony. I suddenly remembered Manny, the one who created me in my movie, the one who transformed Jack Overland in Jack Frost. At this moment, I felt the same feeling of loneliness and agony of when I still lived alone, invisible to all. And I hated it!

I walked back to the bed, before sitting on it. The fact of being imprisoned in a cell isn't painful at all. In fact, being forced to be constantly confronted to our thoughts all day is even more painful.

I suddenly remembered of the moment when I discovered the purpose of Manny creating me. That was the moment when I understood that nothing happens without a reason. Which means that if Elsa and I fell in love hasn't happened by accident…Something is about to happen, I'm sure!

Suddenly, the doors of this cell burst open, only to reveal three people, all dressed with a white, long cloak which was hiding their faces. They were the same people who gave me that potion two days ago… I felt the fear over take on me again as they walked toward me with a chain.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to hide my fear.

They kept walking toward me in silence. This wasn't a good sign…

Suddenly, one of them took a pot containing some sort of liquid, as the other was holding a white piece of fabric. Then, they started to lubricate the fabric with that thing. I quickly understood what they intended to do with me.

Once they reached me, two of them took hold of my arms, preventing me to do any move, as the other approached me with that fabric. I knew that if I smelled it, I would pass out. That's a good tactic to use when we want to take the victim somewhere she isn't allowed to know in complete silence, without nobody suspecting of it.

I tried as hard as I could to escape, but I couldn't. The injuries on my body were still painful enough to prevent me doing any movements, and the more I moved, the more their grips on my arms already hurting tightened. I sighed in defeat, as the person forced me to breathe the product.

I refused at first, holding my breath as long as I could, but soon, my lungs were asking for air, and I didn't have other choice than breathe that substance. It had no smell, but my head felt suddenly dizzy. I tried to escape again, but they tightened even more their grip on my arms. After some breaths, I finally let my eyelids close slowly, and let myself giving in the effects of this product. And then, everything became black.

**Elsa's POV**

After walking by many cities, we finally entered the one where our destination was located. We kept walking in silence, with the melody of the night as our only source of sound. This world was beautiful, I couldn't deny it. The city we were in was filled with breathtaking landscapes. The mountains, the meadows, the sky, everything was beautiful. It looked like heaven, if it exists… (They were in Spirit, the stallion of the Cimarron's city).

"We're almost there." The woman said.

As there was no sign of people here, we were allowed to talk normally, without whispering.

**After a while…**

After walking through this amazing place for god knows how much time, we finally reached our destination.

"So, hum…I was wondering…How you will bring peace in between all the worlds?" My partner said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, for the moment, we are trying to save our two imprisoned characters, and then we will concentrate on bringing peace through the worlds." She said.

"And do you already have a plan to save the prisoners?" I asked curiously.

She stared at me, before answering.

"You'll find the answers for all your questions once we get there." She said.

We walked toward what seemed to be a Lakota's camp. The place was completely desert, and silent. There were native decorations everywhere and the only sign of life were some horses, walking freely by the camp. I frowned. "what a strange place for a reunion!" I thought.

My partner seemed as perturbed as me, as we walked through the small paths in between each tent. I almost cried as a horse walking by whined as he saw us.

Suddenly, a person, wearing a cloak, just like us, appeared out from one of the tents near us. I sighed in relieve as I saw that he wouldn't hurt us.

"Quick, don't stay outside like this, come with me." The person said. We followed him silently, before entering a tent completely adorned with native's decorations. I must say that their paintings are quite amazing.

As we entered, a few people were already inside the tent, sitting crossed-legs, forming a circle in the middle. They stared at us silently as my partner and I sit beside each other in silence. Everyone started talking again, whispering.

"What's going on?" My partner asked.

I shrugged in response.

Suddenly, a tall man, wearing a dark cloak walked in. The silence that followed his appearance was intimidating. He started walking toward the center of the circle formed by the people sitting on the hard ground.

He then, took off his hood, revealing his face. I was quite surprised by his action; we aren't supposed to reveal our identity, so why is he doing this?

He was pale gray skinned, his black hair was curved back towards his head and ended in spikes, but what surprised me the most were his silver golden yellow eyes. I must say it, he's terrifying! Everyone kept quiet as he stared at each one of us silently, with his eyes that looked like cat eyes in the darkness. He then smiled, before talking.

"Welcome to the revolutionists. It is a pleasure for us to have so many people who wants to join us!" He said, with a creepy tone.

"But as you know, you have to pass the test first, to become a part of our membership!" He said, staring at each one of us.

His terrifying gaze studied us, before stopping completely on me. For a matter of seconds, a devil smirk appeared on his face, as if he knew something about me, and that it enjoyed him. I gulped nervously, and he looked away quickly, before speaking again.

"I'm not allowed to tell you my name, but you must know that I'm the ruler of all DreamWorks revolutionists!" He said proudly.

"And for this reason, I'm the one who choose what test you have to pass. First, I want you to tell me everything! Everything you think I should know about your world, to save the two prisoners. It takes a lot of courage to betray your own world to save someone you care. He said looking back at me. And don't worry, all the information you give me won't be revealed to anyone, except the members of the revolutionists." He said.

"So, who wants to start?" He asked.

Everyone stayed quiet. All of us had that expression of fear on our faces. This man looked like a character coming straight out of a nightmare.

"Don't be afraid, if you want to be part of us, you have to be braver than that!" He finally said.

Everyone still stayed quiet. The man looked at us, before sighing.

"Any detail you give us is important. I'm sure that some of you are here to save these prisoners, for many reasons… Maybe it's because of the anger you must feel against that mouse with oversized ears, or because you don't want to see the prisoners die." He said, before staring deeply in my eyes. "Or even love, maybe…"He trailed off, still looking at me, and I felt my heart skip a beat as he said these words.

* * *

**Ta Da! Ha Ha! I'm sure you didn't expected a chapter today! Hope you liked it, and BTW, I won't be able to post any chapter for the nexts 2 weeks...Yeah, final exams sucks, but don't worry! I'll post other chapters during my summer vaccations... In Brazil! I'm sooo happy! Anyways, don't forget to review, and during these two weeks you can tell me what you want to happen next! All ideas are welcome! :)**


	17. author's note

**Hey guys, sorry for posting anything this week, but I had a lot of exams, and next week too, so I probably won't be able to post anything...But then I thought that during these days, you could ask me questions about the story, or anything about it, and I'll answer you. But please, do not wask me what will happen next in the story, I won't answer.**

**Anyways, thanks for your attention, and don't forget, if you have any ideas for the story, or for futures stories that you would like me to write, feel free to share them! :) All ideas will be apreciated! You're awesome guys!  
**


End file.
